Le cœur l'emporte sur la raison
by Alivia13
Summary: Erza et Jellal son capturés et enfermés dans un endroit qui leur est inconnu. Ils ne peuvent utiliser leur magie, et ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines... Car trois personnes veulent qu'ils leur apprennent les secrets de la fabrication d'un R-Système. L'histoire se déroule après l'arc des Grand Jeux Magiques, et contiendra quelques spoils relatifs à la fin de cet arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Je poste ici ma fic sur Fairy Tail que j'ai déjà publiée sur le site francophone de fanfictions. Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je publierai ici les chapitres : peut-être un par semaine, peut-être deux... Ça dépendra de vous et de ce que vous préférez ! En tout cas, cette fic est déjà entièrement écrite et comporte 6 chapitres. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Erza salua ses amis et se dirigea vers le dortoir pour filles de Fairy Tail, où elle habitait. La journée, normale, s'était bien passée après un retour de mission assez basique. Après leur victoire au grand tournoi de magie, les mages de Fairy Tail faisaient des missions bien plus intéressantes que depuis leur retour de l'île Tenrô, où les missions étaient quasi inexistantes.

Il faisait beau. Erza leva son regard vers le ciel bleu. L'horizon commençait déjà à se teinter de rouge, signe que la journée s'achevait. Elle était toujours nostalgique en voyant un coucher de soleil. Elle entendait la voix de Jellal qui déclarait d'une voix douce et innocente :

- Pourquoi on ne t'appellerait pas Erza Scarlett ?

Elle sourit à ce souvenir si cher à ses yeux. C'était un des premiers que Jellal avait retrouvé, juste avant d'être emporté par le Conseil de la magie, sept ans auparavant. Depuis, Ultear et Meldy l'avaient libéré, et ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois, avant et pendant le grand tournoi de magie. Il l'avait embrassée avant de la repousser, prétendant avoir une fiancée… Bien sûr, aucun d'eux n'était dupe : elle savait que c'était faux, et il savait qu'elle savait. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait dire à voix haute la vérité dont tous deux avaient parfaitement conscience : il pensait toujours qu'il devait se faire pardonner ses péchés et se jugeait indigne d'elle.

Elle se disait qu'il fallait simplement lui laisser du temps. Un jour, il ne pourrait plus la repousser. Un jour, ils seraient de nouveau réunis.

Un jour.

Pas maintenant.

Elle prit une petite ruelle vide, un raccourci. Elle le prenait tous les jours, et il ne s'y était jamais rien passé. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se méfiait de rien.

Tout d'un coup, elle sentit quelque chose lui piquer le cou, juste au-dessus de son armure. Elle leva sa main vers la piqûre. Une fléchette était rentrée sous sa peau. Elle sentait déjà ses sens s'affaiblir. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais elle était seule. Elle leva les yeux sur les toits des bâtiments.

Sa vision était de plus en plus floue. Elle avait du mal à discerner quoi que ce soit. Elle vit juste une forme allongée sur un toit avant de tomber à la renverse. Elle s'évanouissait.

- À l'aide… marmonna-t-elle.

Mais personne n'entendit son appel, et la grande Titania sombra dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

§

* * *

Erza cligna des yeux. Elle ne distingua d'abord rien, à cause de la faible luminosité de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle n'entendait pas un son, mais une faible odeur de pourriture flotta jusqu'à ses narines.

Elle se sentait étrangement légère. Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi. Elle ne portait pas son armure habituelle. Elle n'était vêtue que de sa jupe et de son chemisier. Elle tenta d'utiliser la magie, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Elle se trouvait dans une cellule. Trois murs en pierre et un autre de barreaux. Mais que faisait-elle là ?

La cellule n'était pas vide. Il n'y avait absolument aucun meuble, mais elle aperçut une forme allongée non loin d'elle. Elle s'approcha.

C'était Jellal.

Le jeune homme était inconscient, tout comme elle-même quelques secondes auparavant. Erza ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans cet endroit, et encore moins pourquoi lui aussi s'y trouvait ! Avant de le réveiller, elle décida d'explorer un peu mieux son environnement.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Ils étaient seuls dans une cellule vide de tout meuble. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au-delà des barreaux. D'autres cellules semblables à la leur s'alignaient le long d'un couloir sans fin.

Toutes vides.

Alors pourquoi Jellal et elle étaient dans la même cellule ? Quand on séquestrait quelqu'un, on faisait généralement en sorte qu'il soit seul ! À moins que… Et si c'était encore un coup de Mirajane ? La jeune femme était parfaitement au courant de la relation d'Erza et Jellal. Cette vipère avait-elle tout organisé pour que ces deux-là se retrouvent seuls ensemble dans une petite pièce sombre ? Elle ne serait quand même pas allée jusque là ! Si ? Pas que cela lui déplaise, mais il y avait quand même des limites…

Toujours pas plus avancée, Erza s'agenouilla près de Jellal et lui secoua doucement l'épaule pour le réveiller. Ce geste n'eut d'abord aucun effet, elle le saisit alors plus fermement et le secoua plus fortement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna des paupières le temps de s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. Erza le lâcha et il se redressa.

- Erza ? dit-il quand, stupéfait, il la reconnut.

Il dévisagea la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Il avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans cet endroit ? demanda-t-il en voyant les barreaux. Je suis de retour en prison ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors ?

- Je n'en sais malheureusement pas plus que toi, soupira Erza. Nous sommes dans une cellule. Il y en a plein d'autres, et elles sont toutes vides, je ne comprends donc pas pourquoi on nous a laissés ensemble. J'ai essayé d'utiliser ma magie, mais je n'y arrive pas. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

- De rien de particulier… Aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais endormi quelque part dans les montagnes, à la recherche d'une guilde noire. Meldy était avec moi… bon sang, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé ! Elle va déjà très mal depuis le départ d'Ultear, alors…

- Le départ d'Ultear ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Après la bataille contre les dragons, Ultear était introuvable. Quelques jours plus tard, nous avons appris que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et qu'elle quittait Crime Sorciere. Je crois qu'elle ne nous a pas tout dit… En tout cas, Meldy est inconsolable. Si moi aussi je l'abandonne… je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver… Et toi, de quoi te souviens-tu ?

Erza était inquiète pour Ultear, mais elle se dit qu'elle avait d'autres priorités pour le moment.

- Je rentrais quand j'ai reçu une fléchette contenant sûrement un somnifère. Avant de m'évanouir, j'ai tout juste eu le temps d'apercevoir une forme allongée sur un toit. Je n'en sais pas plus. Tu n'as vu personne de suspect avant de t'endormir?

Il secoua négativement la tête et se leva pour coller son visage aux barreaux.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? cria-t-il.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il tenta d'utiliser sa magie, mais il ne se passa rien. Ils étaient tous les deux dépossédés de leurs pouvoirs.

- J'imagine qu'il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, soupira Jellal en s'asseyant à côté d'Erza.

Il était aussi perdu que la jeune mage. Non seulement il était prisonnier, mais en plus, avec Erza ! Il pouvait comprendre qu'à lui, on lui en veuille. Mais à Erza ? Qui pouvait bien vouloir la voir derrière les barreaux ? Quelqu'un qui était jaloux de ses pouvoirs ? Il pensait bien qu'elle ne devait pas avoir que des amis, mais à ce point-là !

Plusieurs minutes après leur réveil, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils se levèrent en même temps et s'approchèrent des barreaux. Ils distinguèrent trois personnes se rapprochant d'eux. Deux hommes et une femme.

- Je n'en connais aucun… marmonna Erza. Et toi ?

- Aucun d'entre eux ne m'est familier.

En quelques secondes, les trois inconnus furent devant eux.

- Bien, bien, bien, sourit la femme. Vous êtes enfin éveillés. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

- Commencer quoi ? grogna Erza. Qui êtes-vous ? Que faisons-nous ici ?

- Que de questions ! Tout cela t'intrigue, Titania ? Tu te trouves dans mon œuvre ! Malheureusement, je ne peux l'achever, et j'espérais que vous m'y aideriez, tous les deux. Vous le ferez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous n'avez répondu à aucune de ses questions, la coupa Jellal.

La femme se tourna vers lui.

- C'est vrai, mon chou. Tu veux savoir, toi aussi ? Bien. Je m'appelle Cassandre, et voici Steven et Boris. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur nous. Tout ce qui vous importera dorénavant, c'est votre rôle ici. Vous êtes dans un R-Système.

À ces mots, Erza et Jellal reculèrent d'un même mouvement, comme si le diable lui-même les avait approchés. Des milliers de souvenirs remontèrent à la mémoire de chacun d'eux. La Tour du Paradis… Un R-Système… Jellal fut le premier à pouvoir de nouveau articuler quelques mots.

- Les R-Systèmes ont été interdits depuis longtemps par le Conseil de la magie. De plus, je sais de source sûre que tous les documents concernant leur mode de construction ont été détruits. Il vous est tout simplement impossible d'en construire.

Cassandre eut un petit sourire en coin.

- C'est vrai. Nous ne pouvons pas en construire par nos propres moyens. Mais avec votre aide, nous le pourrons. Vous avez chacun étudié pendant des années les R-Systèmes, l'un dans le but de finir la Tour du Paradis, l'autre dans celui de la détruire. La seule façon pour nous de finir notre R-Système, c'est que vous nous aidiez.

- Vous délirez, dit calmement Erza. Jamais nous n'accepterons ceci.

- C'était malheureusement prévu.

À ces mots, Steven et Boris qui, jusque-là, étaient restés muets et inactifs, ouvrirent les portes de la prison et se saisirent chacun d'un prisonnier. Erza et Jellal se débattirent, mais ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie, et le somnifère, toujours présents en faibles quantités dans leur organisme, les empêchait de se battre efficacement. Ils se firent entrainer hors de la cellule et, après quelques minutes de lutte inutile, arrivèrent dans une grande salle où il se firent chacun enchaîner contre un mur, l'un en face de l'autre. Différents instruments de torture étaient posés un peu partout dans la pièce.

- La torture ? Pas mal, avoua Jellal. Ça marcherait sans doute avec la plupart des gens. Mais comme vous le savez, nous venons de la Tour du Paradis. C'est pas la joie, là-bas. Vous aurez du mal à faire pire qu'eux. On ne parlera pas.

- Je sais, je sais. Vous aurez beau souffrir, vous ne direz sans doute rien. Mais en voyant l'autre souffrir ?

Erza et Jellal échangèrent un regard.

- Ne dis rien, Jellal, ordonna Erza. Quoi qu'ils me fassent, ne parle pas. Tu ne parles pas, je ne parle pas, d'accord ?

Elle savait qu'il s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir fait souffrir par le passé, et qu'il ne voulait plus qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle souffre par sa faute. Et ce sentiment risquait d'être la cause de la création d'un nouveau R-Système.

Jellal était déchiré. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas parler. Il savait que de son silence dépendrait sans doute la vie de plusieurs personnes. Sa raison, très calme, lui ordonnait simplement de tout endurer en silence. Mais son cœur lui hurlait de cracher dès maintenant tout ce qu'il savait, pour qu'Erza n'aie pas à souffrir par sa faute une fois de plus.

- Erza… murmura-t-il.

- Jellal. Pas un mot.

Il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. Elle avait raison.

- On commence doucement ? proposa Cassandre, qui semblait être la chef.

Apparemment, Steven et Boris savaient déjà ce qu'ils devaient faire, car chacun s'approcha d'un prisonnier et se mit à lui briser les os de leurs auriculaires et de leurs annulaires uniquement, pour qu'ils puissent toujours écrire si jamais ils cédaient. Ni Jellal, ni Erza ne cria.

- Vous appelez ça de la torture ? se moqua Erza. J'ai déjà vu bien pire. Vous n'obtiendrez rien comme ça.

- Je sais, je sais, dit négligemment la femme. Ce n'est que le début.

Aucun d'eux ne prévoyait de sortir la moindre information. Ils avaient déjà enduré bien pire, mais devinaient également que ce qui arriverait ensuite les pousserait à bout.

Et ils n'avaient pas tort.

Au fil de la journée, chacun failli plusieurs fois révéler toutes les informations que souhaitaient leurs tortionnaires à cause des cris de l'autre. Les tortures se révélaient toutes pires les unes que les autres, dépassant l'imagination, provoquant des hurlements déchirants tant chez Erza que chez Jellal. Chacun assura plusieurs fois, entre deux cris, que ce n'était rien du tout, et que l'autre ne devait absolument pas parler.

Heureusement, à la fin de la journée, personne n'avait cédé. Mais ils avaient vraiment été à deux doigts de le faire.

Ils furent reconduits vers leur cellule, dans laquelle ils furent jetés sans ménagement. Leurs bourreaux les enfermèrent à double tour et s'éloignèrent.

Ils avaient terriblement mal partout. Ils étaient couverts de sang, et certaines de leurs blessures saignaient encore. Ils se sentaient terriblement affaiblis. Ils n'avaient rien mangé, mais ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, car sinon, ils auraient certainement vomi. Mais ils avaient soif.

Jellal s'approcha en rampant d'Erza. Aucun d'eux n'avait la force de tenir debout. Elle leva les yeux sur son visage tuméfié, où le rouge de son tatouage se mêlait à celui de son sang. Même ainsi, elle le trouvait beau.

- Jellal… murmura-t-elle en levant une main tremblante pour caresser sa joue. Il ne faut rien dire. D'accord ?

- Erza… te voir ainsi… je ne tiendrai pas très longtemps comme ça.

- Il le faut ! Je te comprends, je ressens la même chose, mais il le faut ! Nous avons survécu à la Tour du Paradis. Nous saurons leur résister.

La main d'Erza était toujours posée sur la joue de Jellal. Elle avait mal à ses doigts brisés, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Sentir la peau de celui qu'elle aimait était un léger réconfort. Elle en avait besoin.

- Erza… murmura néanmoins Jellal. Enlève ta main, s'il te plait. Tu sais que je ne peux pas.

Elle ne s'exécuta pas.

- Arrête. Je sais que tu penses ne pas pouvoir, et je respecterai ton choix aussi longtemps que je pourrai me retenir. Mais toi, arrête de me mentir en me disant que tu as une fiancée. Je sais que c'est faux, et tu sais que je sais. Alors arrêtons de nous voiler la face et dis-moi simplement que tu as besoin de temps.

Il ferma les yeux. Il savait que cela devait arriver.

- Tu as raison, c'est faux. Techniquement, je devrais être capable de t'aimer librement. Mais je ne peux pas. Et le temps n'y changera rien. Je ne peux pas t'aimer, c'est aussi simple et aussi compliqué que ça. Tu connais mes raisons. Alors, je te le répète, enlève ta main.

- Non. S'il te plait, juste pour cette fois, laisse-moi rester comme ça toute la nuit. Près de toi. J'en ai besoin. S'il te plait… C'est moi qui te le demande.

Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Erza. Il voyait qu'elle avait bien plus mal et bien plus peur qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours fait la forte, mais que, même si elle paraissait indestructible, elle était bien plus fragile que l'on pouvait penser. Il passa difficilement son bras sur la taille de celle qu'il aimait et son front vient se poser contre le sien.

- C'est d'accord.

Après un long regard durant lequel ils durent tous deux se retenir de ne pas s'embrasser, il fermèrent les yeux et cherchèrent un sommeil réparateur.

Mais ils eurent du mal à s'endormir, chacun ayant en tête des souvenirs de la Tour du Paradis. Il ne fallait pas qu'un autre R-Système soit créé, surtout pas ! La Tour du Paradis à elle seule avait déjà détruit des centaines de vies.

Quand Erza trouva enfin le sommeil, il ne lui fut absolument pas réparateur. Au contraire, elle ne cessait de faire des cauchemars. Des souvenirs de la Tour du Paradis lui revenaient en mémoire.

Dans son rêve, elle n'était d'abord qu'une enfant. Tremblante de peur, elle travaillait sous les ordres d'adorateurs de Zeleph qui l'exploitaient, elle et tant d'autres personnes, enfants comme adultes.

Elle se revit dans cette horrible cellule où elle avait bien failli perdre la vision de son œil droit.

Elle revit Jellal, en qui elle avait toute confiance, être possédé par les ténèbres, et tomber à son tour sous la coupe de Zeleph.

Elle se revit, des années plus tard, de retour à la Tour du Paradis.

Elle se revit combattre Jellal.

Elle revit la mort de Simon.

Elle revit le regard fou de Jellal.

Douleur. Peur. Tristesse. Trahison. Terreur. Tous ces sentiments se mêlaient en elle.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Devant elle se trouvait le visage endormi de Jellal, identique à celui de son cauchemar, mis à part l'expression et le sang qui le maculait. Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, sa première réaction fut d'avoir peur. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait plus aucune raison de le craindre. Au contraire. Elle tenta de se rendormir.

Jellal aussi était tourmenté par ses cauchemars. Comme Erza, il se revit, enfant, à la Tour du Paradis. Comme Erza, il se revit possédé par le soi-disant esprit de Zeleph. Comme Erza, il revit leur combat, des années plus tard. Comme Erza, il revit la mort de Simon.

Mais, contrairement à Erza, le sentiment dominant n'était ni la tristesse, ni la peur, ni la trahison, mais la honte. Il avait été coupable de tellement de crimes, il devait payer ! Il avait trop fait souffrir Erza pour pouvoir la mériter. Pourquoi diable l'aimait-il, à présent ? Il ne pouvait que la faire souffrir en restant à ses côtés. Il devait disparaître de sa vie pour qu'elle puisse l'oublier, ainsi que tout son passé, et être enfin heureuse.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Maintenant, libre à vous de jouer le jeu et d'attendre patiemment la sortie du prochain chapitre ou d'aller lire cette fic dans son intégralité sur ! Mais dans tous les cas, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le second chapitre ! Je crois que je posterai chaque samedi. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jellal se réveilla après un sommeil agité. En s'apercevant qu'il était extrêmement proche d'Erza, il rougit et failli reculer. Mais elle le serrait contre lui, et de doute façon… il devait bien s'admettre que ça lui plaisait.

La jeune mage dormait encore. Les sourcils froncés, l'expression tendue, elle ne semblait pas faire des rêves agréables. Il décida donc de la réveiller.

- Erza, murmura-t-il. Réveille-toi.

Elle cligna des paupières et sourit en le reconnaissant. Puis ses souvenirs de leur situation lui revinrent et son sourire disparut.

- Nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, déclara-t-elle.

- Et comment veux-tu que l'on y arrive ? Nous sommes enfermés dans cette pièce, nos pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas, et nous n'avons absolument aucun moyen de contacter quelqu'un !

- Natsu, ou un autre dragon slayer, pourrait nous retrouver à l'odeur. Il nous suffit peut-être d'attendre.

- Il y a autre chose. Nous ne pouvons plus nous servir de nos pouvoirs, mais il est également possible que nous ne soyons plus réceptifs à la magie.

- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Erza.

- Réfléchis. On ne nous a jusque-là torturé avec des moyens « naturels », basiques. Bref, sans magie. Pourtant, il existe tout un tas de méthodes de torture liées à la magie. Et si, en plus de nous retirer nos pouvoirs, on nous avait en quelque sorte « immunisés » contre la magie ?

- Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils ne l'ont peut-être pas fait intentionnellement, c'est peut-être uniquement un effet secondaire.

Erza réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Oui, ton raisonnement tient debout… Mais tout cela ne nous aide pas à sortir d'ici. Nous sommes trop faibles pour nous battre contre eux, actuellement. Et si aujourd'hui se déroule comme hier, nous ne serons toujours pas capables de faire quoi que ce soit. Essayons de nous mettre debout et faisons le point sur nos blessures.

Sans un mot, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et tentèrent difficilement de se relever. Mais, ayant perdu beaucoup de sang, ils étaient affaiblis. Des courbatures les tiraillaient dans tout leur corps, tant à cause de la précédente journée de torture que de la nuit inconfortable qu'ils venaient de passer. Plusieurs de leurs os leur semblaient brisés, ou du moins en mauvais état. Ils finirent néanmoins par réussir à se tenir debout.

Le bilan fut douloureux. Ils avaient évidemment les os des auriculaires et des annulaires brisés. Partout sur leur corps, on pouvait voir de profondes coupures poisseuses de sang. À certains endroits, leur chair était mise à nue, leur peau ayant été arrachée. Plusieurs brûlures étaient également visibles. D'énormes bleus couraient sur leur peau, mais ce n'était pas le plus douloureux. Mis à part cela, la soif, et dans une moindre mesure la faim, les tiraillaient. Ils étaient épuisés, et l'atmosphère était froide et humide.

- Ça pourrait être pire, constata Jellal.

- Oui, approuva Erza. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire, au moins, nous sommes ensemble.

Il sourit à son tour, voulut dire quelque chose…

Ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher d'eux. Tous deux commencèrent à paniquer. Ils ne voulaient pas revivre une journée comme celle de la veille ! Ils ne voulaient plus entendre les cris de la personne qu'ils aimaient toute la journée ! Ils ne voulaient plus ressentir cette douleur quasi insoutenable à chaque minute, chaque seconde ! Ils ne voulaient plus ressentir cette atmosphère qui leur rappelait tellement celle de la Tour du Paradis et faisait remonter à leur mémoire tous ces souvenirs douloureux !

Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour empêcher tout cela, car ils ne devaient pas révéler quoi que ce soit à leurs tortionnaires.

Erza fouilla du regard sa cellule pour trouver une arme, n'importe quoi, mais il n'y avait même pas une pierre. Juste des petits cailloux dont elle ramassa une poignée sous le regard interrogateur de Jellal. Puis il comprit ses intentions et l'imita. Ils allèrent se placer près de l'entrée de leur prison.

Les trois personnes qui arrivaient étaient les mêmes que la veille. N'y avait-il donc personne d'autre ici ? Ou alors étaient-ils les seuls habilités à les torturer ? Ou peut-être les seuls autorisés à les voir ?

Boris sortit son trousseau de clefs et ouvrit la porte. Aussitôt, Erza et Jellal lui lancèrent les petits cailloux d'apparence inoffensifs dans les yeux. Mais leur geste, ralenti par leurs doigts brisés et leur fatigue, ne fut pas assez rapide. Boris évita facilement les projectiles. Erza, qui était plus proche de lui que Jellal, ne se découragea et envoya son genou percuter la partie la plus fragile de son anatomie.

- Salope… articula Boris qui, recroquevillé sur lui-même, n'était plus bon à rien.

Alors que Jellal l'envoyait au fond de la pièce d'un simple coup de pied dans les côtes, Erza se retourna pour affronter Steven. Mais celui-ci était parfaitement alerte, et ne se laissa pas faire. Erza tenta quand même de l'envoyer à terre comme son camarade, mais même Titania ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, affaiblie ainsi. Elle fut rapidement plaquée sur le sol, tandis que Cassandre immobilisait Jellal et que Boris se relevait.

- Eh bien, eh bien, ma petite catin… susurra Steven contre l'oreille d'Erza. On se rebelle ? On pense pouvoir s'enfuir ? Comme c'est mignon…

- Je me suis bien enfuie de la Tour du Paradis, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle n'eut qu'un rire malsain pour réponse.

Ils furent de nouveau trainés à la salle de torture. Les heures passèrent, ponctuées des cris des deux jeunes mages. Bien que tous deux mourraient d'envie de céder, aucun ne le fit. Ils pensèrent devenir fous. La douleur insupportable… L'atmosphère de mort si semblable à celle de la Tour du Paradis… Le visage torturé de l'autre juste en face de soi-même… C'était presque plus que ce qu'ils pouvaient supporter. Mais seulement presque. Alors, ils ne devaient pas céder.

En milieu d'après-midi, Cassandre sembla abandonner.

- On n'en tirera rien de cette manière, soupira-t-elle. On ne doit pas trop les abimer, donc nous nous retenons, et nos méthodes sont bien trop douces pour eux. On doit passer à l'étape supérieure. Emmenez-les à l'infirmerie. On pansera leurs plaies, on leur posera des attelles, on verra bien ce qu'on pourra faire pour eux. Comme ça, ils seront près pour demain. Steven, demain, ce sera à toi de jouer. Et pour ta… méthode… ils ne doivent pas être trop blessés, c'est bien cela ? Sinon, le risque qu'ils meurent est bien trop grand…

Un sourire étrange s'étira sur le visage de l'homme.

- Exactement… J'ai hâte d'être demain… Leurs cris seront sûrement exquis…

- N'y va pas trop fort, quand même, le tempéra Cassandre. Qu'ils se souviennent au moins de la manière de construire un R-Système.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je me retiendrai. Tant que tu les entendras crier, cela voudra dire que je ne mettrai pas ma puissance maximale, car à ce moment-là, on est même incapable de crier. Mais entendre leurs cris… Non, leurs hurlements… j'ai tellement hâte !

Il s'approcha d'Erza et saisit son menton entre ses doigts.

- Et après, ma petite catin, on pourra s'amuser un peu, toi et moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Il se lécha les babines, comme un animal, une lueur perverse dans les yeux. Erza le fixa d'un regard assassin.

- Toi… et les deux autres… Vous paierez cher tout ce que vous nous faites subir. Quand nous serons rétablis, nous vous ferons payer. Et nos guildes seront avec nous pour ça. Quand nous en aurons fini avec vous, on ne pourra même plus vous reconnaître.

Alors qu'elle disait cela, les yeux d'Erza lançaient des éclairs. Devant elle, beaucoup auraient eu peur. Mais pas Steven.

Sans accorder la moindre importance à sa tirade, tout en la regardant dans les yeux d'un air provocateur, il posa sa main sur un sein d'Erza et commença à la peloter jusqu'à ce que cela lui fasse mal. Elle serra les dents, bien que des larmes de douleur lui montaient aux yeux. Elle devait encaisser. Se taire et encaisser.

- Ne pose pas tes mains sur elle, sale porc !

Le visage de Jellal était empli de colère et de haine. Malgré ses blessures, il se débattait pour tenter de se libérer de ses chaînes. Steven s'écarta d'Erza pour s'avancer vers lui.

- Et sinon quoi ? Tu me tues ? Tu me tabasses à mort ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui ferai rien aujourd'hui. Mais quand elle sera un peu mieux rétablie physiquement, la seule façon de m'empêcher de m'amuser avec elle sera que tu parles. Et encore…

Erza paniqua. Elle ne voulait pas se faire violer. Mais Jellal devait se taire à tout prix. Elle devrait donc subir en silence, pour le bien de tous. Et lui, il ne devrait surtout pas parler… surtout pas… Mais en aurait-il la force ?

Le visage de Jellal était crispé de douleur, de peur et de haine.

- Eh, Steven, lança Boris. Tu m'en laisseras un morceau, ok ?

- Mais oui, pas de problème. On pourra même le faire en même temps, si tu veux. C'est très drôle aussi.

- JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI JAMAIS FAIRE ÇA !

Le visage de Jellal était méconnaissable. Poisseux de sang, tuméfié, déformé par la haine. Erza ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, pas même quand il était encore possédé.

Steven eut un rire gras.

- Tu seras spectateur. Tu parleras.

§

* * *

Le soir, ils étaient de retour dans leur cellule. Ils avaient été emmenés à l'infirmerie, où Cassandre, Boris et Steven leur avaient administrés les premiers soins pour leurs blessures. Ils avaient également étés nourris. Physiquement, ils se sentaient bien mieux. Mais mentalement, ils étaient détruits.

Quand ils furent certains que Cassandre, Steven et Boris étaient loin, Jellal prit Erza dans ses bras.

- Je ne les laisserai pas faire, grogna-t-il. Je trouverai un moyen, n'importe lequel. Et si je ne trouve pas, je parlerai.

- Non, souffla-t-elle contre son torse. Non, tu ne dois rien dire. Il en va de la vie de centaines de personnes.

- Je sais ! Mais tu penses vraiment que je vais les laisser faire ? Ça me tue de les laisser te torturer, là, juste sous mes yeux ! Alors… si en plus, ils te violent devant moi… je ne pourrai pas me retenir.

- Mais tu ne peux pas les laisser construire un R-Système ! cria Erza en s'écartant de lui. Même si tu essayais de leur mentir, ils surexploiteraient et sacrifieraient quand même des gens. Peu importe que ce que tu leur dises soit la vérité ou un mensonge ! Si tu leur mens, ils ne s'en rendront sûrement pas compte. Alors bien sûr, dans ce cas-là, personne ne sera ressuscité. Mais des centaines d'innocents seront tout de même contraints de dépasser leurs limites pour construire un soi-disant R-Système selon les plans que tu leur fourniras ! Ce que nous avons vécu enfants… Plus personne ne devrait plus jamais avoir à le vivre.

Le visage de Jellal était empli de rage retenue.

- Et tu crois vraiment que tout cela changera quelque chose, quand je les verrai oser poser la main sur toi ? Tu crois vraiment que mon cœur écoutera ma raison ? La vérité, c'est que je ne suis qu'un égoïste ! Je ne pense qu'à ce que je ressens, pas à toutes les vies que je risque de gâcher ! Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te touche ! Parce que… Parce que…

Sans prévenir, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles d'Erza. La jeune fille écarquilla d'abord les yeux de surprise. Puis elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna. Ils entrouvrirent leurs lèvres, et leurs langues se mêlèrent. Elle s'agrippa à lui du mieux qu'elle put, malgré les attelles posées à ses doigts. La main de Jellal passait maladroitement dans ses cheveux.

Enfin ! Enfin, il acceptait de céder à son désir! Enfin, il arrêtait de se retenir ! Dans ses bras, Erza se sentait libérée d'un poids. Elle avait beau savoir que leur situation était désespérée, elle avait l'impression que plus rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver.

Mais tout d'un coup, il la repoussa.

- Non… bafouilla-t-il. Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Oublie ce que nous venons de faire, s'il te plait.

- Et que tout recommence comme la dernière fois ? s'énerva Erza. Ah, ça non ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'embrasses, et la deuxième fois que tu me repousses ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Je sais que tu en meures d'envie. Arrête de te retenir. Laisse-toi perdre le contrôle, pour une fois ! Tu crois que c'est loin de toi que je serai heureuse, mais tu te trompes. C'est près de toi que je veux être. Et puis, tu en as déjà trop dit pour pouvoir prétendre que tu n'aimes pas ça.

Elle passa ses mains derrière son cou et se serra contre lui. Il tenta de s'écarter, mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper.

- Vas-y, maintenant… murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Ose me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas. Essaie de me tenir loin de toi. Tu verras bien que tu n'y arriveras pas.

Il sentit des frissons parcourir son corps. Elle était si proche de lui… Tout son corps se serrait contre lui. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser. L'aimer comme elle le méritait. Mais une petite voix, tout au fond de lui, lui ordonnait de s'éloigner d'elle.

Alors qu'il allait tenter d'obéir à cette petite voix, elle l'embrassa encore une fois. Il sentit alors toute sa raison s'évaporer en un clin d'œil, et sa langue vint une fois de plus rencontrer celle d'Erza. Puis sa bouche descendit vers la mâchoire, la gorge et le cou de la jeune fille, qu'il couvrit de baisers. Erza passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jellal, puis sa main descendit vers son torse musclé, qu'elle caressa avec précautions, de peur de lui faire mal. Puis les lèvres de Jellal revinrent vers les siennes.

Tout en continuant de s'embrasser, ils s'allongèrent, Jellal au-dessus d'Erza. Il commença à lui caresser les jambes, mais elle l'arrêta.

- Attends… haleta-elle. Ni toi, ni moi ne sommes en état d'aller plus loin.

- Dommage…

Elle sourit.

- Tu l'avoues enfin.

Jellal s'allongea à côté d'elle et caressa la joue d'Erza du bout des doigts, en faisant attention à ne pas toucher ses blessures.

- Après ça, je risque encore moins de les laisser te prendre… Tu es à moi.

Le sourire d'Erza disparut de son visage au souvenir de leur situation. Elle ferma les yeux pour que Jellal n'y voie pas les larmes qui y montaient.

- Je ne veux pas les laisser me toucher… J'ai l'impression de te trahir. Je ne veux pas que ma première fois soit avec eux. De toute façon, je ne veux pas être avec eux, d'aucune manière. Mais si c'est inévitable… Alors, j'aimerais au moins… Pouvoir… Pouvoir te donner tout mon amour avant qu'eux ne prennent mon corps.

Elle enfuit son visage dans son cou. Il la serra plus fermement contre lui.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Tu es à moi. Ils ne te toucheront pas.

Il la sentit frissonner contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Promets-moi juste une chose, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Je… c'est délicat à dire…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha tout d'une traite.

- Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour. Alors, s'il te plait, je voudrais que ma première fois soit avec toi. Pas avec eux, ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Juste toi. Si tu en as aussi envie, bien sûr.

Évidement qu'il en avait aussi envie ! Mais le pouvait-il vraiment ?

- Erza…

- S'il te plait.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Absolument.

- Alors c'est d'accord.

Elle lâcha un profond soupir.

- Merci.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je t'aime. C'est donc tout à fait normal que je fasse ça.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage d'Erza.

- Enfin ! Enfin, tu te décides à me dire que tu m'aimes !

Jellal se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, de dire et, surtout, de promettre. En avait-il vraiment le droit ?

- Erza… Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne chose… Tout ça…

- Rien à foutre que ce soit une bonne chose ou pas. Moi aussi je t'aime. C'est tout ce qui compte.

- Mais… Après tout le mal que je t'ai fait… J'ai tué Simon. Et là, tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'en as rien à foutre. Quelqu'un comme moi ne devrait pas être avec quelqu'un comme toi.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'avais déjà pardonné. Ce n'était pas vraiment toi. Et puis, ça ne change pas mes sentiments… Tu crois peut-être que je les contrôle ? Que la raison a quelque chose à faire là-dedans ? Non.

- Mais…

En ayant assez de ses protestations, Erza lui ferma la bouche d'un long baiser. Jellal, d'abord réticent, l'accepta ensuite.

Elle savait qu'il avait en partie raison. Pourquoi l'aimait-elle ? Il avait tué Simon. Il avait séquestré ses amis et l'avait empêché de venir les sauver. Il l'avait fait souffrir. Quand elle l'embrassait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ça. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'elle embrassait le meurtrier de Simon. Mais malgré tout, elle en voulait plus, toujours plus. Ils n'étaient jamais assez proches à son goût.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, enlacés.

§

* * *

Elle était de retour dans la Tour du Paradis. Elle fuyait, mais elle ne savait pourquoi. Mais elle était trop lente, elle ne parvenait pas à courir, elle était comme engluée. Soudain, elle tomba. Relevant la tête, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec deux Jellal. L'un avait un regard fou et voulait la tuer, l'autre était doux et lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle s'en saisit et, main dans la main, ils fuirent le Jellal « maléfique ». Ils coururent, coururent. Tout d'un coup, le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds, et ils atterrirent dans la salle de torture du R-Système de Cassandre. Erza se retourna pour vérifier si ils étaient toujours poursuivis, et eut un mouvement de recul.

Ce n'était plus un Jellal fou qui les poursuivait, mais Steven et Boris. Le Jellal à ses côtés se retrouva enchaînés et bâillonné sur le mur derrière elle. Elle tenta de se battre contre les deux hommes, mais ses mouvements étaient lents, lourds, imprécis. Elle fut rapidement bloquée au sol sous le regard impuissant de Jellal, tandis que Steven et Boris s'approchaient d'elle, une lueur sauvage dans le regard…

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle était toute collante de sueur. Devant elle, Jellal, endormi, semblait être comme elle la proie de cauchemars. Elle préféra le réveiller, sachant d'expérience que c'était souvent mieux que de continuer le mauvais rêve…

- Je… Erza ? C'est bien toi ?

Il passait nerveusement ses mains sur le visage d'Erza, comme pour vérifier si elle était bien réelle.

- Dieu merci… Tu es vivante… souffla-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Tu semblais faire un cauchemar, alors j'ai préféré te réveiller.

- Tu as bien fait. Merci. Mais toi, pourquoi étais-tu réveillée ? On est au beau milieu de la nuit !

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des cauchemars…

Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Jellal, qui commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

- Tu veux bien m'en parler ? lui demanda doucement Jellal.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Toi et moi, on était à la Tour du Paradis. On fuyait celui que tu étais… avant. Puis on s'est retrouvés dans la salle de torture du R-Système où nous nous trouvons en ce moment. Et ce n'était plus « toi » qui nous poursuivait, mais Steven et Boris. Tu étais attaché au mur, tu ne pouvais rien faire… Ils ont commencé à s'approcher de moi… Heureusement, je me suis réveillée.

Elle passa ses doigts sur son visage.

- Et toi ? De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

- … J'étais redevenu comme avant. Je les aidais à construire leur R-Système. De mon plein gré. Et je te tuais…

Il la serra dans ses bras.

- Jamais, jamais je ne redeviendrai comme avant ! Jamais je ne ferai ça !

Erza l'embrassa tendrement du bout des lèvres.

- Je sais… murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. J'ai confiance en toi.

Erza saisit le visage de Jellal dans ses mains, et lui en fit de même. Ils se perdirent dans le regard l'un de l'autre, chacun y puisant la force et le courage nécessaire pour affronter ce qui les attendait dans le monde réel comme dans celui des songes. Puis ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un avis ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, un peu en avance car je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le poster demain ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tout cas, merci aux deux Guest qui ont posté une review, ça fait plaisir ! ^^ Et merci à ceux qui on mis mon histoire en favori et/ou qui la suivent ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Erza ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle, Jellal semblait dormir paisiblement. Son visage était détendu. Elle le trouvait très mignon, comme ça, et aurait aimé le voir ainsi plus souvent… Elle resta ainsi longtemps, à simplement le regarder dormir, avant de se dire qu'il faudrait peut-être le réveiller. Elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Erza… marmonna-t-il, encore à moitié en train de dormir.

- Réveille-toi.

Il cligna des paupières et l'embrassa à son tour.

- Que crois-tu qu'ils nous réservent aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

Erza fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… Ça a l'air terrible. Je connais plusieurs méthodes de torture, tant physiques que psychologiques, mais je n'en vois aucune qui nous laisse capable de répondre à leurs questions tout en nous faisant souffrir autant qu'il l'a dit. Et toi ?

- Comme toi, je ne sais pas… Mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils se serviront de magie.

- C'est vrai que, jusque-là, ils n'en ont pas utilisé… En tout cas, nous devrions tenter de trouver un moyen de les battre, pour pouvoir nous échapper. Nous sommes en bien meilleure condition physique qu'hier matin, nous avons donc une chance d'y arriver.

Jellal hocha la tête et ils se levèrent. Ils tentèrent alors de s'échauffer, trouvant les mouvements qu'ils ne pouvaient faire en raison de leurs blessures, et ceux qui étaient à leur portée. Ils se préparèrent à battre leurs geôliers. Ils n'auraient sûrement qu'une chance, ils en avaient parfaitement conscience, et cette chance, ils ne devaient pas la laisser passer.

Au bout d'un certain moment, ils entendirent des bruits de pas, et se tinrent près au combat. La première à apparaitre devant eux fut Cassandre.

Armée d'un pistolet pointé sur eux.

- Au premier mouvement suspect, je tire, déclara-t-elle très calmement. Ne nous prenez pas pour des idiots.

Erza et Jellal échangèrent un regard plein de regrets. Ils ne pourraient pas se battre… Pas pour le moment.

Boris et Steven entrèrent alors dans leur cellule, et les deux prisonniers durent se laisser faire. Ils sortirent, mais ne se dirigèrent pas vers la salle de torture. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, montèrent et descendirent plusieurs escaliers, et ce durant plusieurs longues minutes. Ni Erza, ni Jellal ne se doutait que cet endroit était si vaste. Ils s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu d'un couloir qui semblait n'avoir rien de particulier. Cassandre tenait toujours son pistolet, prête à tirer au moindre mouvement suspect. Elle et Boris, qui tenait Jellal, s'arrêtèrent au même niveau, tandis que Steven, tenant Erza, s'avança de quelques pas.

- N'oublie pas, Erza, rappela Cassandre. Au moindre geste suspect, je tire. Sur toi ou sur lui selon mes envies. Après tout, nous n'avons besoin que d'une personne pour nous donner les plans du R-Système.

La jeune fille grinça des dents. Jellal avait sans doute raison, à l'évidence, ils allaient se servir de la magie. Elle commençait à comprendre. Sans doute étaient-ils jusque-là dans une sorte de champ de force rendant la magie impossible. Ce couloir devait être à la limite de ce champ de force. Apparemment, Steven l'en faisait sortir non seulement pour qu'elle soit réceptive à la magie qu'il comptait utiliser contre elle, mais également pour que lui puisse s'en servir. Si elle avait raison, alors cela signifiait qu'elle pourrait bientôt se servir de sa magie… Mais sous la menace de Cassandre, elle ne pouvait rien faire qui ne les mette en danger, Jellal ou elle.

Tout d'un coup, elle sentit clairement sa magie revenir. Elle se sentit enfin entière. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir, encore moins de tenter quelque chose.

Sans prévenir, une terrible douleur s'abattit sur elle. Steven la lâcha et s'écarta un peu d'elle. Elle poussa un hurlement déchirant. Jamais elle n'avait ressentie pareille douleur. Elle se tint la tête à deux mains, se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tenta de trouver une position où la douleur était moindre, mais rien n'y fit : la douleur était à la fois réelle et irréelle. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle blessure. La douleur était partout sans être nulle part. Elle ne comprenait rien, et n'essaya pas de comprendre : face à une douleur pareille, on ne pouvait que subir.

Il n'existait plus rien d'autre en elle que la douleur. Sa vision était floue, et la seule chose qu'elle parvenait à entendre était ses hurlements. Elle voulait mourir. La mort était mille fois préférable à cette sensation. Pourtant, elle avait le sentiment que même la mort ne pourrait la libérer, que la douleur la suivrait où qu'elle aille, même dans l'au-delà.

Elle parvint à entendre une voix, parmi ses hurlements. Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer ce que disait cette voix, ni à qui elle appartenait, tant elle l'entendait faiblement. Mais elle se raccrocha à cette voix comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle se concentra sur la voix. Une voix qui, elle le sentait, tentait de la sauver. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, ou peut-être plusieurs heures, plusieurs jours. Elle n'avait absolument plus aucune notion du temps. Elle parvint enfin à identifier cette voix : c'était celle de Jellal. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il disait, mais continuait à se raccrocher à sa voix.

La douleur était omniprésente, elle n'avait aucun moyen de lui échapper. Elle ne parvint pas à voir si Cassandre tenait toujours son arme ou non, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance : même à disposition de sa magie, elle se savait totalement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit face à cette douleur. Elle avait pourtant toujours lutté jusqu'au bout de ses forces. Mais cette fois, c'était totalement différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu.

Elle devait échapper à l'emprise de la douleur, ou elle sentait qu'elle sombrerait dans la folie. Il fallait qu'elle rentre dans le champ de force, là où la magie qu'utilisait Steven devait être incapable de l'atteindre, si sa théorie était juste. Mais dans quelle direction se trouvait le salut ? Sa vision était floue. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle devait se concentrer. Chercher Jellal. Lui était sûrement toujours dans le champ de force. Elle devait le trouver et se diriger vers lui.

Mais la douleur l'empêchait de se contrôler suffisamment pour pouvoir réaliser son objectif. Ses hurlements ne cessaient pas, et elle avait mal à la gorge à force d'en pousser en continu. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts bien longtemps.

Se concentrer.

Elle devait se concentrer.

Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux plusieurs secondes. Elle devait résister au moins à ça. Au bout de plusieurs longs essais douloureux, elle y parvint enfin, et tenta de distinguer quelque chose, ce qui était difficile. Elle ne voyait que des taches de couleur. Elle chercha la couleur bleue électrique des cheveux de Jellal… Ne la trouva pas… Tourna la tête…

Là. Elle l'avait trouvé. C'était lui, elle le sentait.

Elle tenta de ramper jusqu'à lui. Elle parvenait à présent à apercevoir deux plus petites tâches devant être ses yeux. Elle se concentra sur eux, tentant de ne pas les lâcher du regard, chose impossible étant donné qu'elle ne cessait de se contorsionner pour tenter, en vain elle le savait, d'échapper à la douleur.

Soudain, la douleur cessa. Était-elle dans le champ de force ? Non, elle sentait toujours sa magie en elle. Steven avait simplement arrêté de déchainer la magie sur elle. Il la tira ensuite de lui-même aux pieds de Cassandre.

- Allez, ton tour est terminé.

Erza était à terre, vide de forces. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle. Combien de temps était-elle restée sous l'emprise de la douleur ? Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Steven s'écarter d'elle pour se rapprocher de Jellal, qui se débattait, toujours retenu par Boris, en hurlant son nom. A l'évidence, il était mort d'inquiétude pour elle.

- Jellal… articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Écoute-moi. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Je suis avec toi.

- Arrête de te débattre, Jellal, ordonna Cassandre d'une voix ferme. Ou je tire sur elle.

Le regard fou de colère, il se laissa emmener par Steven. Erza voulut tendre la main vers lui, le retenir pour qu'il n'aie pas à subir ça, mais elle était à bout de forces. Et de toute façon, Boris la retenait, à présent.

Elle vit avec horreur Jellal s'éloigner d'elle, emporté par Steven. Non. Il ne devait pas lui arriver la même chose qu'à elle. Il avait déjà bien trop souffert.

- Jellal ! cria-t-elle. Ne laisse pas la douleur te dominer ! Écoute ma voix !

Tout d'un coup, Jellal hurla. Steven le lâcha et il se contorsionna sur le sol, se tenant la tête à deux mains, comme Erza auparavant.

- Jellal, je sais que tu m'entends ! Tu dois te concentrer sur ma voix ! Je suis là, Jellal, je suis près de toi ! La douleur n'existe pas, tu dois l'oublier !

Elle avait parfaitement conscience de lui donner des conseils impossibles à réaliser. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Elle le voyait, impuissante, se tordre de douleur. Elle voulait l'aider. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, et ne cessait de lui parler pour que, comme elle, il se raccroche à sa voix comme à une bouée. Elle faillit céder et accepter d'aider à la construction du R-Système.

Faillit seulement. Elle savait que, si elle cédait, des centaines de vies seraient piétinées. L'exploitation… les sacrifices… la perte des proches… Il ne fallait pas que tout recommence, et seule cette certitude l'empêcha de révéler tout ce qu'elle savait. Mais si cette torture continuait encore pendant plusieurs jours… Elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de résister.

Ayant retrouvé un peu de ses forces, elle tenta de se dégager de Boris, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle se débattit de toutes forces pour tenter d'aller soutenir Jellal, tout en lui criant de résister, mais rien n'y fit. Elle avait l'impression de souffrir avec lui, et chacun de ses hurlements déchirait un peu plus son être.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Jellal arrêta de crier. Il était allongé sur le sol, inerte. Steven se saisit de lui et le traîna devant Erza et Boris. La jeune fille comprit que c'était à son tour de souffrir, et elle se débattit du mieux qu'elle put, en vain. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir une nouvelle fois cette douleur. Elle devait résister ! Tenter quelque chose !

Jellal leva ses yeux sur elle. Non… elle ne devait pas y retourner. Il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir autant. Il avait ressenti ce qu'elle allait endurer une seconde fois, et à présent, il était encore plus déterminé qu'avant à la sauver. Il tenta de retenir Steven, qui s'éloignait en emportant Erza, en lui saisissant le mollet. Mais il se dégagea d'une simple secousse.

Jellal croisa le regard apeuré d'Erza. Il ne l'avait que rarement vue ainsi. Quand il se faisait torturer, il se raccrochait à sa voix, et comprit donc qu'elle attendait de lui qu'il lui parle à son tour.

- Erza… Ce n'est rien. Tu es forte. La douleur n'est rien, elle n'existe pas. Concentre-toi sur ma voix.

Elle hocha la tête, comme si ce qu'il disait était la vérité. Mais il voyait bien qu'une larme menaçait de couler de son œil.

Elle commença alors à hurler. Ses cris étaient plus que ce que ne pouvait supporter Jellal.

- Erza ! Erza, je suis là ! Tout va bien ! Écoute-moi ! Ne te concentre pas sur la douleur ! La douleur n'est rien, elle n'est qu'une illusion ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui existe ! Erza !

Ils échangèrent un regard où Jellal put lire toute la douleur qu'Erza ressentait dans ses yeux. Il sut alors ce qu'il devait faire. Ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis le début. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle ne souffre pas.

Il baissa la tête en signe de reddition.

- C'est d'accord… articula-t-il dans un souffle. Je vous dirai tout ce que je sais sur la construction d'un R-Système. Laissez-la, je vous en supplie…

Cassandre baissa les yeux sur lui.

- Tu te décides enfin… sourit-elle. Steven, arrête de torturer Erza ! Et ramène-la à sa cellule ! Nous déciderons de son sort plus tard. En fonction de la qualité de la coopération de Jellal. Mais pour le moment, je t'interdis de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Tu ne la violeras pas aujourd'hui.

Erza, étendue à terre, leva la tête vers Jellal.

- Non… articula-t-elle. Ne fais pas ça… Je peux continuer à supporter ça ! Tu sais bien que tu ne dois rien leur dire.

- N'essaie pas de me mentir, Erza. Ça ne marche pas.

- Tu peux encore revenir sur ta parole ! Jellal, ne fais pas ça !

Il détourna la tête. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne voulait pas lire la déception qu'il lisait dans son regard. Et… avait-il rêvé ou… lui était-elle, malgré tout, reconnaissante ?

- Jellal !

La voix d'Erza vibrait de colère. Il voulut se retourner, lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi…

Cassandre l'entraîna loin d'Erza et il la suivit.

- Jellal !

Il ne devait pas se retourner. Si il le faisait, il changerait d'avis, et Erza souffrirait à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il put et se força à ne pas entendre la voix d'Erza. Elle ne cessait de l'appeler, alternant la colère avec le désespoir. Il l'entendit se débattre alors que Steven la tenait pour la ramener à sa cellule.

- Jellal !

Elle ne devait pas le laisser s'enfuir. Il ne devait rien révéler. Si il cédait maintenant, ils auraient enduré toutes ces souffrances pour rien.

Mais déjà, il était hors de sa vue.

* * *

**Ça y est, on commence à avancer dans l'histoire... Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Erza attendait, assise les bras autour des genoux, dans un coin de la cellule. Elle ne releva pas la tête en entendant Jellal entrer, le soir venu. Elle attendit d'être sûre d'être seule avec lui, pendant qu'il restait debout, près de l'entrée, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Une fois que les bruits de pas eurent disparus après le départ de Boris, elle se leva maladroitement et l'empoigna par le col, furibonde.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ?! lui cracha-t-elle au visage. J'espère qu'au moins, tu leur as donné de fausses informations !

- J'ai voulu, mais je n'ai pas pu. Boris sent quand on lui ment. Ce n'est pas de la magie. Je le sais, car je ne pouvais pas utiliser la mienne, là où j'étais. Je pense que nous sommes entourés d'une sorte de champ de force qui empêche l'utilisation de toute magie. Steven a essayé de te violer ?

- Non, il n'a pas essayé même si on voyait qu'il en crevait d'envie, et oui, je pense aussi que nous sommes dans un champ de force, mais ce n'est pas la question ! Tu leur as donné des informations sur la construction d'un R-Système ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que cela représente ? Nous avions convenu de ne rien dire ! Tout ce que nous avons enduré ici, nous l'avons enduré pour rien, car tu as finalement cédé !

Elle le balança par terre sans faire attention à leurs blessures. D'ailleurs, certaines de leurs plaies s'étaient rouvertes, alors qu'ils se tordaient de douleur sur le sol.

- Mais nous n'avions pas prévu qu'ils nous fassent subir ça ! cria à son tour Jellal. Ose me dire que tu ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête ! Ose me dire que tu n'avais pas mal ! Tu crois que je me moquais de ta souffrance ? Tu sais bien que non ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te voir souffrir !

- Et moi alors ? Tu penses peut-être que je ne ressentais pas la même chose que toi ? Tu penses être le seul à avoir voulu parler ? J'ai failli faire comme toi ! J'ai failli céder ! Et je me suis retenue pour rien ! Nous avons souffert pour rien !

La voix d'Erza se brisa sur la dernière phrase. Elle se détourna. Elle comprenait si bien son point de vue… Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? Elle n'était en colère que parce qu'elle se devait de l'être. Mais au fond d'elle, elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir arrêté cet enfer. Mais elle ne devait pas ressentir ça ! En la sauvant, il avait condamné des centaines de personnes !

Une solution s'imposa alors à elle. Elle se tourna vers Jellal, déterminée.

- Si nous continuons comme ça, le R-Système sera construit. Et nous, nous resterons là, à ne pouvoir rien faire. Nous devons nous battre. Même si demain, Cassandre revient encore avec une arme à feu, même si nous ne pouvons pas nous servir de nos pouvoirs, nous ne pouvons plus rester là, les bras croisés, à accepter tout ce qui arrive. Demain matin, quoi qu'il arrive, nous nous battrons ! Alors oui, nous risquons de mourir. Mais c'est notre unique espoir. Si nous ne nous rebellons pas, nous resterons enfermés ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à nous tuer.

Jellal ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. Il l'avait déjà crue morte pendant sept ans, et cette expérience détestable lui avait suffi. Cependant, elle avait raison, et il le savait. Ils devaient se battre. Jusqu'à la mort.

La mort… après tout, ne l'avaient-ils pas frôlée plusieurs fois, tous les deux ? Une fois de plus ou de moins, ce n'était pas grand chose après tout, non ? Ils s'en sortiraient. Comme d'habitude. Il devait en tout cas s'en convaincre.

- C'est d'accord, souffla-t-il.

Il voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais se tut. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il décida donc de changer de sujet.

- Beaucoup de tes blessures se sont rouvertes ?

- Quelques-unes, mais rien de bien grave. Et toi ?

- Pareil. Je ne pense pas avoir perdu beaucoup de sang. Pas assez pour que ce soit alarmant, en tout cas.

Erza acquiesça, contente qu'il n'ait rien de grave, même si elle lui en voulait toujours. Elle retourna s'asseoir contre un mur, tentant de cacher son visage aux yeux de Jellal. Mais il vint s'accroupir près d'elle.

- Laisse-moi, lui dit-elle. Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné.

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas. Demain, nous mourrons peut-être, et à présent j'accepte mes sentiments pour toi. Je ne risque pas de te laisser.

Erza rougit malgré elle.

- Laisse-moi, répéta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Pourquoi diable sentait-elle sa volonté fondre comme neige au soleil ?

- Tu n'as toi-même pas l'air d'avoir très envie que je m'éloigne… se moqua Jellal.

Il joua avec une mèche des cheveux d'Erza. Elle décida finalement de se laisser faire. Mais c'était bien parce que c'était lui. Elle aurait envoyé n'importe qui d'autre à l'autre bout de la pièce. De toute façon, personne à part Jellal n'osait la contredire. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Personne ne lui ressemblait, de toute façon. Il était le seul qui la faisait se sentir merveilleusement bien, quelques soient les circonstances, du moment qu'il était près d'elle. Bien sûr, elle se sentait également bien avec ses amis de la guilde, mais avec lui, c'était différent. C'était comme si tous ses soucis s'envolaient quand il la prenait dans ses bras.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle s'abandonna contre son torse. Oubliée, sa colère contre lui ! Envolée ! Comme si elle n'avait tout simplement jamais existée. Ce qui, chez elle, était peut-être bien une première. Habituellement, celui ou celle contre qui était dirigée sa colère ne s'en sortait pas sans quelques coups…

- Alors ? la taquina-t-il. Je te laisse tranquille, maintenant ? Ou bien, peut-être que je peux rester ?

Pour toute réponse, elle leva son visage vers lui et l'embrassa. Elle passa ses bras derrière son cou. Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire que je reste… murmura Jellal contre ses lèvres.

Erza descendit ses mains dans le dos de Jellal. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de poisseux et retira sa main. Elle était couverte de sang.

- Jellal… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une de mes blessures qui s'est rouverte.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et passa dans son dos.

- Erza, je te dis que c'est sans importance !

- Enlève ton haut.

Il soupira, mais obtempéra. Le bandage posé la veille censé empêcher la blessure de se rouvrir avait mal fait son travail. De blanc, il était devenu rouge de sang, et ne servait plus à rien. Erza le retira délicatement, et Jellal la laissait faire.

La blessure n'avait rien d'anodin. Tout un rectangle de peau avait été déchiré. Le sang suintait de la blessure. Et la plaie s'était élargie pendant que Jellal se tordait de douleur sous les assauts magiques de Steven, la rendant bien plus grave que la veille. À présent, une bonne moitié du dos de Jellal était en piteux état.

- C'est ça, que tu appelles sans importance ? Tu perds trop de sang. La plaie s'est aggravée. La chair de toute une partie de ton dos est mise à vif. Comment as-tu pu supporter ça ? Je vais refaire un bandage.

- Alors fais-le avec mon haut. Il ne me sert plus à rien, de toute façon, déchiqueté comme il est. Tu peux le déchirer comme tu veux.

Il laissa Erza s'occuper de lui du mieux qu'elle put. Elle fit plusieurs bandages avec le vêtement de Jellal, puis les lui disposa sur le dos, les attachant par devant. Ce n'était pas de la grande médecine, les bandages tenaient tant bien que mal et n'étaient pas désinfectés, mais c'était mieux que rien.

- Bien, dit Erza. Je te repose la question. As-tu d'autres blessures graves qui se sont rouvertes ? Et n'essaie pas de m'en cacher, cette fois.

- C'est bon, je ne pense pas en avoir d'aussi graves que celle-là. J'en profite pour te demander si, comme moi, tu ne me caches pas quelque chose de ce genre.

Erza détourna le regard.

- Non, pas du tout… pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Il prit le menton d'Erza entre ses doigts et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Erza ?

- … Bon, d'accord, avoua-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Mais ce n'est pas aussi grave que toi.

Elle remonta un peu sa jupe. Jellal déroula le bandage poisseux de sang qui entourait sa cuisse. Une longue et profonde coupure la zébrait. Certains de ses muscles, tranchés, étaient désormais inutiles. Comme pour Jellal, la blessure d'Erza avait vraiment empiré.

- Tu peux encore bouger ta jambe ?

- Pas vraiment…

Elle tenta de lui en faire la démonstration, mais parvint à peine à faire quelques mouvements.

- C'est bon, arrête, lui ordonna Jellal. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il prit ce qui restait de son haut, puisqu'il était déjà déchiré. Il le découpa en plusieurs bandelettes et les enroula autour de la blessure. Il en profita pour remarquer qu'Erza avait vraiment de belles jambes…

- Voilà. Tu en as d'autres ?

- Pas d'aussi graves, non.

Erza promena son regard sur le torse de Jellal. Elle le voulait. Si ils n'étaient pas tous les deux en si piteux état… Pourquoi lui faisait-il tant d'effet ? Elle avait déjà vu Grey torse nu plein de fois. Elle l'avait même vu complètement nu. Mais jamais il ne lui avait fait le même effet que Jellal.

- Tu regardes quelque chose ?

Erza sursauta. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que son regard devait être lourd de sens. Jellal avait sans doute compris toutes ses pensées…

- Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu croies !

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, j'espère que ce que je croie est juste.

Erza rougit et il éclata de rire, ce qui sonna étrangement dans un endroit comme celui-là.

- Je t'ai fait une promesse, non ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je la tiendrai.

- Tu as intérêt…

Il la fit basculer sur le dos et prit possession de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de son cou. Il aurait voulu ne jamais la quitter. Elle était comme un fruit interdit, il n'avait pas le droit de l'approcher, de la désirer, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ses sentiments pour elle étaient bien trop forts. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas la toucher. Quelqu'un qui, comme lui, cumulait les péchés ne pouvait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi généreux qu'elle. Il était ombre. Elle était lumière. Mais, sans lumière, une ombre n'avait pas de raison d'exister. Et inversement, sans ombre, la lumière perdait toute signification. Ils étaient complémentaires, et il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Sans elle, il n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Si il avait tenu pendant sept ans en la croyant morte, c'était uniquement grâce à Crime Sorciere, qui lui avait donné un but. Mais pendant ces sept années, il n'avait été plus qu'un corps sans vie. En apprenant qu'elle était vivante, il avait cru s'effondrer de soulagement.

Il l'avait toujours aimé. Déjà, à la Tour du Paradis, il avait été attiré par son courage et son sourire. Et, alors qu'il était contrôlé par Ultear, une petite voix enfouie toute au fond de lui continuait de l'aimer.

Si seulement il pouvait effacer le passé ! Il n'avait fait que rendre celle qu'il aimait malheureuse. Il n'avait aucun droit de la toucher. Mais cette certitude s'éteignait doucement quand il la prenait dans ses bras… Bientôt, il en avait conscience, elle ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

- Il faudrait peut-être essayer de dormir… murmura Erza.

- Pas maintenant… plus tard.

En réalité, il ne voulait pas dormir. Il ne cessait de faire des cauchemars, et ça ne datait pas d'hier. Il aurait préféré rester là, parfaitement éveillé, à embrasser Erza, à la caresser, à la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça éternellement.

- Bon, d'accord.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle passa sa main sur son visage. Il aimait quand elle faisait ça. Son geste était empli de tendresse, de douceur. Comme elle.

Il s'endormit sous ses caresses.

§

* * *

Erza et Jellal étaient tous deux en plein cauchemar, totalement coupés du monde extérieur, au beau milieu de la nuit. Erza avait réussi à passer sa jambe blessée par-dessus celles de Jellal. L'un de ses bras était sous la tête du jeune homme, et sa main libre reposait sur sa joue. Jellal, toujours torse nu, avait également un bras sous la tête d'Erza, et l'autre était jeté en travers de sa taille. Leurs corps se serraient l'un contre l'autre.

- Oh, ils sont trop mignons !

Erza et Jellal se réveillèrent au son de cette voix à la fois enfantine et familière. Encore dans les brumes de leurs cauchemars, ils ne la reconnurent pas tout de suite. Dans la pénombre, ils ne distinguaient pas grand-chose, mais il leur semblait que plusieurs personnes se tenaient devant leur cellule. Ils eurent néanmoins le réflexe de s'écarter plus ou moins rapidement l'un de l'autre avant que Jellal ne reconnaisse la voix en question.

- Meldy ? C'est toi ?

- Oh mon Dieu, j'y crois pas ! s'exclama une autre voix qui se retenait d'éclater de rire. Vous avez tous vu la même chose que moi ?

- Natsu, tais-toi un peu ! lança une troisième voix, une voix de jeune femme. La situation n'est pas drôle !

- Ils s'aiiiiiment ! fit une quatrième voix.

Erza reconnut alors tous ceux qui se tenaient devant eux : Natsu, Lucy, Meldy, Grey, Wendy, Juvia, ainsi que, bien sûr, Happy et Charuru.

- Vous êtes tous là…

Elle soupira de soulagement. Si ses amis étaient là, elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Eux n'étaient visiblement pas en mauvaise posture. Ils étaient venus les sauver. Et effectivement, il manquait Ultear…

En tout cas, Natsu et Happy étaient à moitié morts de rire, et Grey avait un petit sourire en coin.

- Erza… avec Jellal… Quand Mirajane l'apprendra ! Elle arrêtera pas d'embêter Erza avec ça !

Erza se rendit alors compte que ses amis l'avaient surprise endormie dans les bras de Jellal et que, si l'un deux lâchait la moindre information à la barmaid de Fairy Tail, elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir être tranquille avec cette histoire avant de longs mois… Elle se leva et marcha du mieux qu'elle put jusqu'aux barreaux de la cellule, à travers desquels elle empoigna Natsu.

- Si tu dis quoi que ce soit à Mirajane sur Jellal et moi… Si n'importe lequel d'entre vous lui en parle… Je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

Lucy, Happy, Charuru, Juvia et Wendy tremblèrent de peur devant le regard menaçant d'Erza, et Grey, jusque-là à peu près dans le même état que Natsu, sembla hésiter, mais Natsu continua à rire.

- Je détiens des informations compromettantes !

- Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Vous vous aimez ! C'est trop mignon ! chantonnait Meldy, complètement indifférente aux menaces d'Erza.

Jellal était heureux de voir Meldy ainsi. Depuis le départ d'Ultear, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Si cette situation la mettait dans cet état joyeux, alors il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Même si il était gêné que Meldy et les autres les aient surpris ainsi… Et encore, ils ne faisaient que dormir enlacés…

- Erza-san… Jellal… que vous est-il arrivé ?

Erza se tourna vers Wendy, qui lui offrait une diversion bienvenue.

- Ils nous ont capturés pour que nous leur donnions des informations sur la construction des R-Système… Ils nous ont torturés…

- Vous avez cédé ? demanda tout de suite Meldy.

- Moi oui, avoua Jellal. Hier.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il baissa la tête. Il avait honte.

- Toi ? Tu as cédé ? s'étonna Meldy. Mais que vous ont-ils fait pour que tu leur révèles ce que tu sais ?

- Pour le moment, nous avons plus urgent, intervint Grey. Il faut vous sortir de là et vous soigner. Nous avons cru comprendre qu'ici, la magie est impossible.

- Oui, acquiesça Erza, nous pensons également qu'un champ de force entoure cet endroit. Il faut sortir de ce champ de force, ou alors nous serons complètement incapables de faire quoi que ce soit de magique. Vous avez la clé de la cellule ?

- En fait, dit Lucy, on a d'abord suivi le flair de Natsu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fonctionne plus, sans doute à cause de ce champ de force. Puis nous vous avons cherché à l'aveuglette pendant pas mal de temps, avant de vous trouver enfin. Donc non, nous n'avons pas la clé. Quand nous étions encore à l'extérieur du champ de force, nous avons plusieurs fois failli tomber sur une sentinelle qui, heureusement, ne nous a jamais remarqué. Il n'avait pas de clé, nous avons donc préféré éviter de nous en prendre à lui pour le moment.

- Comment était-il ? questionna Jellal.

- Blond, imposant, répondit Juvia. Erza et Jellal le connaissent ?

Erza et Jellal échangèrent un regard.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit de Boris, réfléchit Erza.

- Je pense aussi, mais il est également possible que ce soit quelqu'un que nous n'avons encore jamais vu.

- Qui est ce Boris ? demanda Charuru.

- Une des trois personnes qui nous ont torturé. Nous ne savons pas quelle est sa magie. En fait, nous ne savons presque rien sur eux trois. Mais il me semble que l'un deux, Steven, utilise une magie en rapport avec la douleur.

- Une magie en rapport avec la douleur ? répéta Natsu.

- Oui, il nous a torturé par la pensée, hier. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça…

- Bref, dit Meldy, nous ne savons toujours pas comment vous libérer.

- Je pense que c'est Cassandre, la troisième personne, qui a la clé, proposa Erza. C'est elle qui semble avoir tout organisé. Mais je ne sais pas où elle est. Cet endroit semble assez grand.

- C'est le cas. Et il est presque entièrement souterrain, l'informa Meldy. Il se trouve au beau milieu de l'océan. C'était assez difficile à trouver, malgré le flair de Natsu. Surtout qu'il a fallu aller en bateau… Heureusement, Wendy aussi était là.

- Juvia pense pouvoir vous sortir de là, intervint Juvia. Juvia sait crocheter certaines serrures, peut-être que ça peut marcher.

Grey lui lança un regard étonné.

- Ah bon ? Tu sais crocheter les serrures ?

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle préféra ne pas révéler qu'elle s'en servait beaucoup pour rentrer chez Grey à son insu.

Juvia s'accroupi près de la serrure et sortit des pinces de sa jupe. Pendant quelques secondes, elle batailla pour ouvrir la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'un « click » se fasse entendre.

Erza et Jellal étaient libres. Erza sortit en boitillant, suivie de Jellal.

- Erza-san… fit Wendy. Ta jambe…

- Ce n'est rien, je vais très bien, l'assura Erza.

- Non, ce n'est pas rien, rectifia Jellal. Elle peut à peine marcher. Elle a besoin de soins.

- Et toi, alors ! riposta Erza. Tu as la chair du dos à vif. C'est sans doute bien plus grave que moi.

- Trouvons d'abord un endroit en-dehors du champ de force, proposa Lucy, nous verrons ça après.

Erza et Jellal tentèrent alors tant bien que mal de guider leurs amis vers le couloir où ils s'étaient fait torturés la veille, seul endroit du complexe à leur connaissance où la magie était possible. Jellal soutint Erza, puis la porta carrément, malgré ses protestations, ses propres blessures et les regards amusés de leurs amis. Ils firent plusieurs demi-tours, se perdirent quelques fois, avant de retrouver enfin l'usage de leurs pouvoirs, mais dans un autre couloir que celui qu'ils connaissaient. Ils décidèrent alors d'entrer dans une salle vide, où ils seraient sûrement plus tranquilles. Là, Wendy soigna leurs plus graves blessures, pendant qu'ils dévoilaient aux autres toutes les informations qu'ils avaient sur cet endroit, ce qui se résumait à peu de choses.

- Mais qui veulent-ils ressusciter ? demanda Grey.

- Nous n'en savons rien, soupira Erza. Ils n'ont rien dit dessus.

- Ils doivent quand même être au courant de la quantité phénoménale de magie qu'il faut utiliser pour activer un R-Système ! s'écria Lucy. Ils ne s'attendent quand même pas à ce que le Conseil tombe dans le panneau une seconde fois et attaque cet endroit avec Etherion ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Jellal. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier.

- C'est étrange qu'ils vous aient laissés tous les deux dans la même cellule…

- À mon avis, ça vous a bien plu ! se moqua une fois de plus Natsu. Vous en avez bien profité ?

- On ne bouge plus ! s'exclama une voix avant qu'Erza ne puisse réduire au silence l'impertinent.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la pièce. Devant eux se tenait un spectacle assez improbable. Boris les tenait en joue avec un pistolet.

Ou plutôt, avec des dizaines de pistolet.

Car il y avait des dizaines de Boris.

Tous identiques.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? L'action commence vraiment dans ce chapitre, tout le monde débarque ! A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, avant-dernier de cette fic ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Grey eut aussitôt le réflexe de créer un mur de glace entre eux et tous les Boris. Des balles y ricochèrent, mais le mur tint bon. Il créa alors à partir du mur des lances de glace qui allèrent chacune se planter dans leurs assaillants. Dès que l'un d'eux mourrait, il s'évaporait. Bientôt, il ne resta plus rien des Boris.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Wendy. C'était l'homme que nous avions vu en sentinelle, mais…

- Peut-être des illusions ? proposa Lucy.

- Possible, acquiesça Erza.

- Les balles qu'ils tiraient étaient bien réelles, rappela Grey. Je ne pense pas que des illusions puissent tirer de vraies balles.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Charuru, nous sommes maintenant repérés à coup sûr. Nous devrions nous répartir en plusieurs groupes et battre ceux qui ont séquestré Erza et Jellal.

- Je suis avec Grey-sama ! déclara immédiatement Juvia.

- Mouais, soupira l'intéressé.

- Charuru et moi restons ici avec Erza-san et Jellal. Je n'ai pas fini de les soigner, expliqua Wendy.

- Je vais très bien ! protesta Erza.

- Non, elle a raison, intervint Meldy. Vous n'êtes pas encore en état de vous battre. Je vais également rester ici avec vous.

- Ok, donc je suis avec Natsu et Happy, dit Lucy.

Grey et Juvia partirent donc dans une direction, et Natsu, Lucy et Happy dans une autre. Wendy continua de soigner Erza et Jellal, Meldy près d'eux.

- Grey m'a dit ce qu'il avait compris à propos d'Ultear… commença Meldy.

- Comment ça ? interrogea Jellal.

Et Meldy lui raconta alors ce que Grey lui avait dit alors qu'ils étaient à leur recherche : la vieille dame qui était en réalité Ultear, son sacrifice pour reculer le temps, les vies qu'elle avait sauvées… Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Oh non… murmura Jellal, troublé, quand Meldy eut terminé son récit.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Apprendre tout ça d'un coup, maintenant… C'était un choc. Cela faisait presque sept ans qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble, Ultear, Meldy et lui. Ils étaient comme une famille. Ultear avait certes été la cause de ses malheurs mais, à ses yeux, elle était entièrement pardonnée. Elle avait été la manipulatrice manipulée. Il avait appris à apprécier sa nouvelle nature, à accepter ses défauts. Ils avaient rit ensemble, pleuré ensemble, s'étaient soutenus mutuellement. Et il ne la reverrait peut-être plus jamais… Alors qu'elle avait tant fait pour lui…

Malgré tout, il savait qu'il pouvait à peine imaginer ce que ressentait Meldy. Ultear avait été comme une mère pour elle, il le savait. La douleur de Meldy était sans doute au moins vingt fois pire que la sienne.

Meldy ne pouvant plus parler, ce fut Wendy qui raconta comment ils les avaient retrouvés.

- Dès que Meldy s'est réveillée et a constaté que tu n'étais nulle part dans les environs, Jellal, elle est venue nous voir. Elle avait elle aussi reçu une fléchette dans le cou, et un somnifère s'était répandu dans ses veines, elle s'est donc réveillée pas mal de temps après ton départ… Elle s'est rendue chez Juvia, qui l'a accueillie et nous a appelés. Nous avions remarqué l'absence d'Erza, bien sûr, mais elle ne semblait pas aussi inquiétante que celle de Jellal. Puis nous avons suivi le flair de Natsu, et aussi un peu le mien.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce.

§

* * *

Grey et Juvia erraient dans les couloirs. Ils avaient plusieurs fois croisé ce qui semblait être des clones de Boris, et les avaient battus. Certains avaient été coriaces mais, à eux deux, ils faisaient largement le poids.

- Grey-sama… Juvia pense qu'il faut chercher le vrai Boris. Se contenter de tuer des clones ne servira à rien.

- Je le pense aussi, mais comment trouver l'original ? Car il doit bien y en avoir un quelque part.

- Il ne doit pas être parmi les clones, réfléchit à voix haute Juvia. Il est sûrement enfermé dans une pièce, quelque part. Sans doute les contrôle-t-il à distance.

- Et comment tu veux la trouver, cette pièce ? En posant la question à un clone ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Il disparaitra sans doute dès que tu l'auras attrapé ! La plupart des coups que nous leur avons portés n'étaient pas mortels. Et pourtant, ils ont disparu. Je te parie qu'ils peuvent s'évaporer quand ils le souhaitent.

- Oh, Grey-sama est si intelligent…

Grey grommela. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il fasse équipe avec elle ? Elle ne cessait de le suivre, de l'aduler, c'était saoulant ! Ne pouvait–elle pas se comporter normalement avec lui pendant au moins cinq minutes ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grogna-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Arrête avec le « sama ». Nous nous connaissons assez pour que tu arrêtes avec ça, non ? Aucun de mes amis ne m'appelle comme ça, à part toi. C'est énervant, à la longue.

Juvia crut s'évanouir. Arrêter de l'appeler Grey-sama ? Le pourrait-elle vraiment ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Il avait pris un ton désintéressé, mais devait-elle comprendre quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Juvia rougit. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que son regard se faisait inquisiteur.

- Je…

- Attention !

Grey la plaqua à terre. Un couteau siffla au-dessus de leur tête. Pile à l'endroit où se tenait Juvia une seconde auparavant.

- Je… merci… souffla Juvia.

- Regarde un peu où tu vas, dit Grey en se relevant.

Il tendit, l'air de rien, une main à Juvia, qui s'en saisit, toute heureuse, et se redressa. Ils s'attaquèrent alors aux clones, qui ne cessaient de se démultiplier, de tenter de percer leurs défenses, d'esquiver leurs attaques. Une petite armée leur faisait face, mais il leur était facile de gagner. Le combat ne dura que quelques minutes. Ils reçurent quand même quelques petites blessures anodines, qui s'ajoutèrent à celles reçues durant leurs précédents combats. Des petites coupures sans importance, qui s'accumulaient et finiraient peut-être par être un peu inquiétantes. Mais juste un peu.

- Si nous ne trouvons pas le vrai Boris, nous risquons de continuer comme ça éternellement, et ce sera vite chiant… dit Grey. Essayons de monter, peut-être que nous le trouverons.

- Mais ses clones risquent de le prévenir d'une façon ou d'une autre que nous approchons de lui… s'inquiéta Juvia.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Tentons d'éviter les clones. Soyons vigilants. Si eux ne nous voient pas, lui ne pourra sûrement pas.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les clones étaient partout, ils patrouillaient. Grey et Juvia devaient sans cesse retourner sur leurs pas, se cacher, faire des détours. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de leur raisonnement. Et si le vrai Boris se cachait parmi les clones depuis le début ? Ou peut-être les avait-il entendu, et se fondait à présent dans la masse, ce qui revenait au même ? Ils errèrent donc dans les couloirs, ouvrirent toutes les portes qu'ils voyaient, mais ne trouvèrent pas le vrai Boris. Ou peut-être l'avaient-ils croisé sans le savoir ?

Ils tournèrent en rond pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils avaient l'impression d'être complètement inutiles. Non seulement ils ne trouvaient pas le vrai Boris, mais en plus, ils ne s'attaquaient même plus aux clones, par souci de discrétion ! Ils commençaient à désespérer quand la voix de Meldy résonna dans la tête de Juvia.

- Juvia ? Tu m'entends ?

- Meldy ? cria l'intéressée.

Grey, qui n'avait rien entendu, se tourna vers elle.

- Comment ça, « Meldy » ? Parle moins fort, tu vas nous faire repérer !

Elle baissa la voix.

- Meldy ? Juvia a bien entendu ta voix dans sa tête ?

- Oui, tu n'as pas rêvé. Je te contacte par la pensée car une énième bande de sosies de Boris vient de nous attaquer, et j'en ai profité pour joindre mes sens à l'un d'eux, juste avant qu'il ne s'autodétruise.

- Tout le monde va bien ? s'inquiéta Juvia.

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est que, en partageant ses sens, j'ai en réalité partagé ceux de tous les clones… et de Boris. Et en eux tous se trouvait la certitude de l'endroit où il se trouve !

- Vraiment ? Où est-il ?

Meldy lui donna alors les instructions pour rejoindre celui qu'ils cherchaient depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Puis elle coupa la transmission. Juvia résuma à Grey, qui la regardait comme si elle était folle car il n'avait rien entendu, tout ce qu'elle avait appris, et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers le lieu où devait se trouver Boris. Ils y parvinrent plutôt rapidement, malgré quelques difficultés.

Ils ouvrirent la porte de la salle.

La pièce était peu éclairée. Comme elle était souterraine, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, et seule une lanterne était posée sur un bureau. Boris, allongé dans un lit, se releva en les entendant ouvrir la porte. Tout de suite, il se démultiplia. Grey poussa Juvia à l'intérieur, entra derrière elle et referma aussi sec la porte. Boris ne devait surtout pas sortir. Juvia fit signe qu'elle restait près de la porte pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite.

- Tiens ! Vous avez donc réussi à me trouver !

Ni Grey, ni Juvia n'aurait su dire si c'était une réplique ou l'original qui venait de parler. La pièce était à présent remplie de clones.

- Ice make hammer ! fit Grey.

Un gigantesque marteau de glace apparut au plafond et écrasa tous les Boris. Tous disparurent, sauf un, qui gisait au sol, toujours conscient mais en mauvais état. Grey s'approcha de lui.

- Alors tu es l'un de ceux qui ont torturé Erza et Jellal… dit-il, énervé. Tu dois payer. J'ai vu comment ils sont. Comme d'habitude, ils font comme si tout allait bien, ils font semblant d'être forts. Mais toi et les deux autres, vous étiez en train de les écraser.

Un clone apparut devant Grey, se détachant de Boris. Et un deuxième, un troisième, un dixième… Grey les balaya tous d'une simple attaque. Il se tint debout devant Boris, une épée de glace à la main. Le tortionnaire avait bien compris que toute résistance était inutile. Ses clones ne faisaient pas le poids contre cet homme. Il tenta de se relever, mais Grey lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes, le renvoyant à terre. Le mage de glace leva son épée.

- Comme dirait Erza, vous vous êtes mis à dos la pire guilde au monde à mettre en colère.

Et il abattit son épée.

Tous les clones disséminés dans le complexe disparurent au même instant.

§

* * *

- Ok ! dit Natsu à Lucy et Happy, une fois les autres loin derrière eux. Allons chercher cette Cassandre ! C'est elle qui tire les ficelles, donc c'est elle qu'il faut attaquer ! Il suffit que je cherche un parfum féminin qui m'est inconnu, on la trouve, on lui fout une bonne raclée, et on revient se moquer d'Erza et de Jellal ! Ça vous va ?

- Natsu, tu devrais les lâcher avec ça… soupira Lucy.

- Ah, ça, jamais !

- Ils s'aiiiiiment ! en rajouta Happy.

- Bon, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de vous raisonner, tous les deux, à ce que je vois… Les pauvres, quand même…

- Sérieusement ! ria Natsu. Imagine un peu la tête des fans d'Erza si ils apprenaient qu'elle sort avec un ancien criminel ! Ce serait tellement drôle ! Mais bon… À eux, je ne le dirai pas, sinon le Conseil en entendrait rapidement parler et Erza aurait des problèmes…

Natsu trouva rapidement l'odeur de Cassandre. Ils suivirent ce parfum, se battant de temps à autres contre des clones de Boris, Lucy laissant Natsu s'en charger pour économiser sa magie.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, ils trouvèrent Cassandre au détour d'un couloir. Elle leur lança un petit sourire.

- C'est donc vous qui avez aidé mes prisonniers à s'échapper…

Le visage de Natsu changea alors complètement d'expression. D'insouciant, il devint énervé.

- C'est donc toi qui as tout manigancé… grogna-t-il. Devant eux, j'ai fait comme si tout allait bien. Mais je suis vraiment en colère. Tu les as blessés. Tu les as torturés. Ne crois surtout pas être pardonnée.

- Je n'ai que faire de votre pardon. Venez ici, qu'on en finisse rapidement.

- Je m'enflamme !

- Et moi, je ne sers à rien… soupira Lucy.

Natsu se jeta sur Cassandre, les mains en feu.

- Karyu no tekken !

Cassandre ne tenta pas d'éviter, ni même de riposter. Le poing de Natsu l'atteignit de plein fouet.

Enfin, c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer.

En réalité, Natsu passa à travers elle, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Il se retourna.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une illusion, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Pourtant, je sens son odeur…

Cassandre éclata de rire et disparut.

- Où est-elle ? cria Lucy.

- Elle est toujours là ! la prévint Natsu. Je la sens, elle vient vers toi ! Éloigne-toi, elle est invisible !

Mais avant que Natsu ait fini sa phrase, Lucy fut projetée à terre sans raison.

- Lucy !

- Je vais bien ! Ouvre-toi, porte du Lion ! Loki !

Loki apparut devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

- Attention !

Natsu arriva et les plaqua à terre tous les deux, leur évitant ainsi de se prendre un autre coup de la part de Cassandre.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? demanda Loki.

- C'est une ennemie invisible… expliqua Natsu.

Et aussitôt, il se prit un coup dans l'estomac. Le bruit d'un couteau sortant de son fourreau se fit entendre. Natsu et Loki lancèrent des attaques vers l'endroit où devait se trouver Cassandre, mais aucune ne l'atteignit.

- Ouvre-toi, porte du Scorpion ! Scorpio !

- We are !

- Scorpio, envoie du sable vers cet endroit ! Peut-être que cela nous permettra de voir Cassandre !

Il s'exécuta, mais le sable ne rencontra rien d'autre que la roche. Un éclat de rire retentit.

- Vous croyez peut-être que vous pouvez m'atteindre ? Vous êtes faibles. Ridiculement faibles. J'en ai assez de jouer avec vous. J'ai des évadés à faire rentrer dans leur cellule, moi.

Tous, même Happy, se reçurent alors des coups, de poings ou de couteau. Lucy ferma rapidement les portes du lion et du scorpion et appela Gemini pour qu'il se transforme en Cassandre.

- Nous ne pouvons pas, lui dit l'esprit. Elle est d'un trop grand niveau pour nous. Désolé.

- Alors, transforme-toi en moi ! Faisons Urano Metria !

Gemini prit l'apparence de Lucy, et ils se tinrent les mains. Cassandre arrêta de les frapper, apparemment curieuse.

- Natsu, Happy, éloignez-vous !

Ils s'exécutèrent.

- Contemple les portes du paradis, récita-t-elle, ouvre-les en grand, que toutes les étoiles débordantes de lumière se fassent connaître de moi. Ô Tetrabiblos… Pour que je puisse dominer ces étoiles, complète cet aspect. Libère ta porte démoniaque. Les 88 étoiles des cieux brillent. Urano Metria !

Une grande lumière apparut alors, ainsi que des étoiles miniatures. Des rayons lumineux convergèrent vers l'endroit où devait se trouver Cassandre.

Mais elle ne reçut absolument aucun dégât.

- C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ? ria-t-elle.

Lucy s'écroula. Elle avait utilisé toute sa magie. C'était son sort le plus puissant, et il n'avait eu aucun autre effet que de l'épuiser.

- Natsu… je ne peux plus rien faire…

- T'inquiète, je vais me charger de cette conasse.

- Je compte sur toi… je sais que tu peux la battre.

- Ouais. Je suis gonflé à bloc.

- Tu ne pourras rien faire si tu ne m'atteins pas, susurra la voix de Cassandre.

Il ne tint pas compte de ses paroles.

- Mode dragon de feu électrique !

Il attaqua Cassandre en se fiant à son odorat. Il tenta toutes ses attaques. Rien ne marcha. Elle était intouchable. Et pourtant, elle parvenait à l'atteindre lui, et ses blessures se multipliaient. Elle frappa également Happy et Lucy, qui, pourtant, ne l'attaquaient pas.

- Laisse-les tranquille ! C'est moi ton ennemi !

Happy et Lucy étaient à présent complètement hors d'état de nuire. Natsu reçut en coup de plein fouet derrière la nuque et s'évanouit près d'eux, totalement incapable de continuer le combat.

- Je pourrais tous vous tuer là, maintenant, dit calmement Cassandre. Mais vous avez de la chance. Je préfère vous utiliser comme moyen de pression contre Erza et Jellal. Je vais vous laisser là, mes choux. Soyez sages, hein ? Ne bougez pas. Je reviendrai bientôt. Juste le temps de remettre les deux autres en cellule, et je reviens.

Elle partit, invaincue, alors que Natsu, Lucy et Happy gisaient à terre.

* * *

**On ne voit pas, ou peu, Erza et Jellal dans ce chapitre, du coup c'est celui que j'aime le moins... Mais ça m'a fait du bien de faire perdre Natsu, pour une fois ! XD A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Wendy avait fini de soigner Erza et Jellal.

- Il faudra juste que vous vous reposiez. Mais sinon, vous devriez aller bien mieux, maintenant, annonça-t-elle.

- C'est vrai. Merci, Wendy, sourit Erza.

- On pourrait peut-être aller aider les autres, maintenant, non ? dit Jellal.

- Attends ! l'arrêta Wendy.

Elle leva le visage vers le ciel et renifla.

- Tu sens quelque chose ? lui demanda Charuru.

- Oui… répondit la jeune dragon slayer. L'odeur de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas… Je pense que c'est un homme. Un homme seul. Et il vient dans cette direction !

- Steven… Ce doit être Steven… murmura Erza.

- Ce salaud… grogna Jellal. Je vais le tuer.

- Quelle est sa magie, déjà ? questionna Meldy.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens ! fit une voix près de l'entrée avant que quiquonque ait put répondre. Qu'avons-nous là ?

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte. Effectivement, Steven s'y tenait.

- Ma petite catin préférée… énuméra-t-il. Le nabot qui pense pouvoir me tuer… Deux autres catins, dont une plutôt jeune, ce qui peut être très drôle… Et un chat… Quel assortiment !

Le sang de Jellal ne fit qu'un tour.

- Meteor !

Il fonça à pleine vitesse sur Steven, qui se le reçut de plein fouet et tomba à la renverse. Jellal voulut le frapper, mais une douleur aigüe tourbillonna dans tout son corps. Il s'effondra en hurlant.

- Jellal ! cria Erza.

Elle voulut se précipiter à son tour vers Steven, mais Meldy l'en empêcha.

- Laisse-moi faire… lui dit-elle.

Steven tourna le regard vers elles, alors que Jellal se tordait de douleur à ses pieds. Meldy activa sa magie et créa une connexion entre les deux hommes. Aussitôt, Steven, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, hurla et s'effondra. Sous l'effet de la douleur, il perdit sa concentration, rompant le sortilège qui torturait Jellal. Ils arrêtèrent donc tous deux de souffrir.

- Ma magie me permet de partager les sens, expliqua Meldy. Les bracelets que vous portez au poignet, Jellal et toi, vous lient l'un à l'autre. Si tu le fais souffrir, tu souffriras aussi. Et je peux te connecter à n'importe qui. Alors, si tu commets la bêtise d'utiliser ta magie contre l'un de nous, tu souffriras.

Il lui jeta un regard assassin. Meldy ressentit aussitôt une douleur horrible dans tout son corps, et elle ne put maintenir le lien entre Jellal et Steven. Elle hurla. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareille souffrance. Elle avait l'impression que son être entier se déchirait. Elle devait se concentrer. Utiliser sa magie.

Mais la douleur augmenta d'un cran, bien qu'elle n'aurait pas cru cela possible. Sa bouche resta ouverte dans un cri muet. Son corps entier se figea. Elle avait si mal qu'elle ne pouvait ni bouger, ni émettre le moindre son. Elle n'avait plus conscience du monde extérieur. Son univers se résumait à la douleur qui la consumait.

D'où venait-elle, d'ailleurs, cette douleur ?

Et elle, qui était-elle ?

Pourquoi souffrait-elle ?

Où était-elle ?

Tant de questions sans réponse qui, finalement, importaient peu. La seule chose qui méritait son attention était cette douleur qui était sa seule réalité. Elle n'était plus que souffrance. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Le reste n'avait pas d'importance ?

Vraiment ?

Dans les ténèbres de la douleur, elle réussit à se souvenir d'une chose.

Un mot.

Un nom.

Une personne.

« Ultear », murmura son esprit, dans un endroit que même la douleur n'arrivait pas à atteindre.

Ce nom fut suivi d'un flot de souvenirs.

Elle se rappela qui elle était.

Elle se rappela le départ d'Ultear.

Elle se rappela sa tristesse.

Elle se rappela la situation précaire dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle perdue dans la douleur ? Elle n'aurait su dire si sa dernière période de conscience remontait à quelques secondes à peine ou plusieurs heures. Elle savait juste qu'elle devait se concentrer pour utiliser sa magie contre Steven. Mais la douleur paraissait insurmontable. Elle avait réussi de justesse à échapper à l'inconscience.

Se concentrer sur sa magie. Elle devait se concentrer. Elle avait réussi à revenir à elle-même, elle devrait réussir à utiliser ses pouvoirs !

Elle invoqua un flux de magie et s'en servit pour raccorder ses sens à ceux de Steven. Presque aussitôt, la douleur cessa. Elle éprouva un soulagement immense.

Elle regarda dans la pièce. Tous les autres étaient dans le même état qu'elle. Steven s'était servi de sa magie sur eux tous à la fois… Elle espérait juste que les autres s'en sortiraient sans séquelle. Elle sentait que cette douleur pouvait détruire un esprit à tout jamais.

- Comment as-tu pu… balbutia Steven. Jamais personne n'a réussi à utiliser ses pouvoirs sous cette douleur…

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il s'en rendit compte avec étonnement.

- Pourquoi je ressens autant de tristesse ? s'étonna-t-il.

- C'est ma tristesse que tu ressens, lui dit Meldy, encore essoufflée de cette expérience horrible. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai survécu à ce que tu nous as infligé. Dans la douleur, c'est la tristesse qui m'a sauvée.

Elle se tourna vers les autres qui, comme elle, reprenaient leur souffle.

- Tout le monde va bien ? lança-t-elle à la ronde.

Tous acquiescèrent. Elle soupira, soulagée. Ils avaient sans doute été à deux doigts de perdre leur esprit…

- Meldy, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais lui régler son compte, à présent, souffla Jellal.

- Vas-y, je t'en prie.

Le jeune homme se redressa et s'avança vers Steven. Meldy se déconnecta de lui.

- Et pas de bêtise, Steven, prévint-elle. Sinon, tu sais ce qui t'arrivera.

Jellal le saisit par le col.

- Alors comme ça, tu as voulu violer Erza ? Ainsi que Meldy et Wendy ?

Il le jeta à terre et, sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, le ressaisit et le re-balança au sol.

- Nous vous avions prévenu que vous le paieriez cher.

Il se saisit de lui à nouveau et le plaqua contre un mur. Un filet de sang coulait le long du menton de Steven, ainsi qu'à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Mais j'ai quelques petites questions à te poser… Pour commencer, qui voulez-vous ressusciter ?

- Je ne dirai rien…

- Oh si, tu parleras !

Il lui cogna la tête contre le mur, assez fort pour que cela fasse très mal, mais pas assez pour qu'il en meure ou s'évanouisse.

- Réponds !

Steven cracha un filet de sang et s'apprêta manifestement à répondre. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Sa gorge s'ouvrit comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné un coup de couteau. Le sang gicla, et Jellal le lâcha. Il s'effondra au sol. Mort avant d'avoir touché terre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Wendy, choquée par tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Aussitôt, Erza prit la tête de Wendy entre ses bras et lui cacha le visage. Wendy était trop jeune pour voir ce carnage, même si il était sans doute déjà trop tard.

- Ne regarde pas… dit-elle.

- Erza-san, je crois que j'ai tout déjà vu, c'est trop tard pour me cacher la vue maintenant… Je n'ai pas peur, assura Wendy.

- Wendy ! protesta Charuru.

Mais Erza lâcha Wendy. Elle avait sans doute raison, elle avait déjà vu ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Jellal, aussi surpris que les autres.

Wendy renifla l'air autour d'eux. Il y régnait une odeur qu'elle n'avait pas sentie avant. Elle parvint à en distinguer la source.

- Jellal ! cria-t-elle. Derrière-toi, il y a quelqu'un d'invisible !

Aussitôt, Jellal se retourna. Il ne vit personne. Mais la voix de Cassandre retentit dans la pièce.

- Tiens ! Une autre dragon slayer ! Un autre chat ! Et une fille qui me paraît assez forte, puisqu'elle a réussi à battre Steven ! J'espère que vous serez plus intéressants à battre que les trois imbéciles que je viens de mettre hors d'état de nuire… Le gamin aux cheveux roses, la blonde et le chat bleu…

Erza écarquilla les yeux.

- Cassandre ? Elle a réussi à battre Natsu ?

- Jellal, attention ! cria Wendy.

Jellal s'écarta de la trajectoire du poing invisible de Cassandre à temps. Wendy renforça la magie de ses alliés ainsi que la sienne, et Erza revêtit l'armure aux ailes noires. Elle se jeta vers l'endroit que Wendy lui désignait, mais aucun de ses coups n'atteignit Cassandre.

- Tenryo no hoko ! dit Wendy en soufflant en direction de Cassandre.

Mais rien ne la blessait.

Alors qu'Erza, Jellal et Wendy tentaient plusieurs techniques contre Cassandre, toutes inutiles, Meldy invoqua ses lames sensitives et les dirigea vers Cassandre.

- Aie ! entendit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, petite peste ?

- Ça marche ! l'encouragea Jellal. Continue comme ça, Meldy.

Wendy poussa alors un cri en percutant violemment un mur. Elle s'écroula à terre, inconsciente.

- Wendy ! s'inquiéta Charuru en volant vers elle.

- Et merde… grogna Erza, à présent dans l'armure de l'envol. On ne pourra plus savoir où est Cassandre, maintenant…

Erza, Jellal et Meldy se placèrent tous trois dos à Wendy et Charuru, les protégeant de leurs corps. Ils attendirent, les sens en alerte, près à reprendre le combat. Meldy invoqua d'autres lames et les fit fouetter l'air un peu partout dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un petit cri de douleur, juste devant eux. Meldy concentra alors ses lames à cet endroit, mais un couteau se planta dans son ventre, lui coupant la respiration et faisant disparaître ses lames. Du sang gicla.

- Meldy ! crièrent Jellal et Erza.

Jellal fut à son tour projeté contre un mur et s'écroula. Mais il se releva rapidement, sous le regard soulagé d'Erza.

- Jellal, lui dit-elle, occupe-toi de Wendy et Meldy. Je me charge de Cassandre.

Wendy était évanouie, et Meldy perdait beaucoup de sang et sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Jellal s'accroupie près d'elles.

- Armure de nakagami ! invoqua Erza.

Elle revêtit alors l'armure la plus puissante qu'elle possédait.

- Où te caches-tu, Cassandre ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle reçut un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Aussitôt, elle cingla l'air devant elle de son épée. Elle entendit un cri de douleur, et l'atmosphère se brouilla, révélant les contours de la silhouette de Cassandre. Une longue coupure lui barrait la poitrine. Elle s'écroula, à présent parfaitement visible et palpable, toujours consciente.

- Bon, dit Erza en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Comme tu as tué Steven avant qu'il ne nous donne les réponses à nos questions, c'est toi qui parleras. Qui vouliez-vous ressusciter ?

- Tu crois peut-être que je parlerai ?

- Erza, Meldy perd vraiment beaucoup trop de sang ! Sa coupure est très profonde ! l'interrompit Jellal.

Erza se tourna vers eux.

- Et Wendy ne se réveille pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non, toujours pas !

Erza s'écarta de Cassandre pour s'approcher de Wendy. Elle lui secoua l'épaule.

- Wendy ! Debout !

À ses côtés, Charuru était tout aussi inquiète. Erza donna une gifle à Wendy.

- Allez, debout !

- Erza ! s'offusqua Charuru. Tu t'y prends trop brusquement !

- Mais elle doit se réveiller ! Sinon, Meldy mourra !

Elle lui donna une seconde gifle. Wendy battit enfin des paupières.

- Erza-san…

- Wendy, je suis désolée, mais Meldy perd trop de sang ! Tu dois la soigner !

- Je… Oui, d'accord !

Elle se releva difficilement et s'installa près de Meldy pour la guérir. Erza rattrapa Cassandre, qui tentait de s'enfuir en rampant.

- Tu ne t'échapperas pas… Je t'aie déjà dit que, comme Steven n'est plus là, à cause de toi, pour répondre à nos questions, c'est toi qui t'y colleras.

- Cassandre… a tué Steven ? balbutia une voix près de la porte.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la pièce. Grey et Juvia, soutenant Boris, qui était celui qui venait de parler, s'y trouvaient.

- Que faites-vous ici ? s'étonna Erza. Pourquoi est-il avec vous ?

- Nous avons pensé que vous voudriez peut-être l'interroger ou vous venger personnellement de lui, expliqua Grey en jetant Boris à terre. Je l'ai assommé et nous l'avons trainé jusqu'ici. Il vient juste de reprendre conscience.

- Cassandre… tu as tué Steven ?

Boris aperçut alors le cadavre de Steven. Une expression horrifiée passa sur son visage.

- Non… pourquoi ?

- Cet imbécile ne me servait plus à rien, déclara Cassandre sans la moindre émotion. Il avait perdu, et il s'apprêtait à leur donner des informations sur ce R-Système.

- Tu as tué mon frère ?

Erza le regarda avec étonnement. Boris et Steven étaient donc frères ?

Le visage de Boris s'emplit de rage.

- Tu as tué mon frère ? répéta-t-il avec colère.

Il utilisa le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour se jeter sur elle, mais Erza l'intercepta et le plaqua au sol.

- Laisse-moi ! cria-t-il en se débattant. Laisse-moi ! Je vais la tuer !

- Et si, au lieu de la tuer, proposa Erza, tu répondais plutôt à nos questions ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait…

Boris et Cassandre échangèrent un regard. Un regard plein de haine pour Boris, et regard plein de trahison pour Cassandre.

- Ne fais pas ça… articula-t-elle.

Sans regret, il détourna la tête.

- C'est d'accord, dit-il simplement.

- Bien, sourit Erza. Qui vouliez-vous ressusciter ?

- Ne réponds pas, Boris ! hurla Cassandre.

- Nous voulions ressusciter Cassandre, répondit-il sans tenir compte de son ancienne alliée.

- Pardon ? s'étonnèrent en même temps Erza et Jellal, qui suivait la scène.

Boris eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Oui, je sais que c'est bizarre, dit comme ça. Cassandre n'est pas morte. Enfin, pas encore. Mais elle a une maladie mortelle. Dans trois ans, elle mourra. Elle a donc projeté de construire un R-Système, pour survivre à la mort, renaître dans un corps sain. Et nous l'avons suivi dans son projet, Steven et moi.

- Vous espériez sérieusement construire un R-Système en moins de trois ans ? s'étonna Jellal.

- Avec ma magie, oui, expliqua Boris. Je peux me démultiplier autant que je veux. Bien sûr, je n'aurais pas pu tout construire seul, nous aurions quand même utilisé d'autres personnes pour qu'ils servent de sacrifices, car mes clones n'étant pas réellement vivants, ils n'auraient pu être sacrifiés. Mais ma magie nous aurait également permis d'avoir une source de magie aussi puissante qu'Etherion. La magie contenue dans chacun de mes clones aurait été très utile.

- Je vois… murmura Erza. Et pourquoi nous avoir laissé dans la même cellule, Jellal et moi ?

- Oh, c'est tout bête. Nous nous sommes dit qu'ainsi, vous verriez à quel point vous étiez blessé l'un et l'autre, et que vous auriez alors encore plus envie de parler.

- C'était juste ça ?

- Oui.

- Ah… et si nous ne pouvions utiliser la magie, c'était bien parce qu'il y avait un champ de force ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Y avait-il d'autres personnes que vous trois ici ?

- Non, pas pour le moment. Nous prévoyions de capturer environ un millier de personnes une fois que vous nous auriez révélé dans les détails comment construire un R-Système.

- Tu leur as vraiment tout dit… grinça Cassandre. Sale traître…

- Tais-toi ! Tu as tué Steven, mon frère. Tu croyais que j'allais alors continuer à te suivre ?

Erza et Jellal laissèrent Boris et Cassandre s'expliquer et rejoignirent Wendy, Grey et Juvia.

- Meldy va mieux ? s'inquiéta Jellal.

- Beaucoup mieux, sourit Wendy. Elle est hors de danger. Elle a juste besoin de repos.

- Que faites-vous de ces deux-là ? demanda Grey en désignant Boris et Cassandre.

Erza et Jellal échangèrent un regard. Les tuer ? Les laisser vivre ? Les livrer au Conseil ? Un cri d'agonie interrompit leur réflexion. Tous se tournèrent vers Cassandre et Boris.

Les yeux de Cassandre fixaient le plafond sans le voir. Le regard vide, la gorge ouverte, elle était morte. Au-dessus d'elle, Boris, un couteau ensanglanté à la main, lui jeta un dernier regard et détourna à tout jamais son visage. Wendy poussa un petit cri d'horreur.

- Après Cassandre qui tue Steven, c'est Boris qui tue Cassandre ? s'étonna Charuru.

Boris alla s'allonger près du cadavre de Steven et pleura.

- Je ne pense pas qu'à lui seul, il puisse être un problème… dit Jellal.

- Moi non plus, acquiesça Erza. Laissons-le là. Allons voir Natsu, Lucy et Happy. Je crois qu'ils auront besoin de Wendy…

- Elle a déjà utilisé beaucoup trop de magie aujourd'hui ! protesta Charuru.

- Non, c'est bon, assura Wendy. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Ils cherchèrent alors leurs trois amis, à l'aide du flair de Wendy. Quand ils les trouvèrent, ils étaient allongés, inconscients, sur le sol. Wendy leur procura rapidement les premiers soins, et ils sortirent de la tour.

§

* * *

Ils étaient à Fairy Tail, en train de fêter le retour d'Erza et de Jellal. En effet, les deux membres de Crime Sorciere avaient, exceptionnellement, accepté de rester une nuit ou deux avec leurs amis de Fairy Tail.

- Alors, Natsu ? se moqua Grey. Tu as été incapable de battre Cassandre ? Je suis sûr qu'à ta place, j'aurais réussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, le glaçon ? s'énerva Natsu. Tu aurais été envoyé au tapis bien avant moi ! Et puis, j'étais pas dans mes meilleurs jours ! En temps normal, j'aurais été parfaitement capable de la battre !

- Mais oui, bien sûr…

Ils continuèrent de se disputer, puis commencèrent à se battre, comme d'habitude. À quelques mètres de là, Happy cria dans toute la salle :

- Quand on est arrivés, Erza et Jellal dormaient enlacés !

Aussitôt, Erza se lança à sa poursuite. Mais trop tard, le mal était fait.

- Bravo, Jellal ! lança Luxus à l'intéressé.

Mirajane intercepta Erza.

- Erza ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux. Il faut qu'on parle…

- Mira…

- Raconte-moi tout !

- Et une tournée d'alcool pour les amoureux, une ! cria Cana et buvant un tonneau de bière.

- Allez, Erza, raconte ! insista Mirajane.

Erza regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une échappatoire. Natsu et Grey se battaient, cet idiot de Happy était à présent avec Charuru et Lily, Lucy et Wendy discutaient, Meldy et Juvia aussi… Et si elle appelait Jellal, se serait pire.

- Je… il n'y a rien à raconter.

- Ne me mens pas ! la gronda gentiment Mirajane. Qu'avez-vous fait exactement ?

- Mira, on s'est faits torturés ! On était trop blessés pour faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse t'intéresser !

- Mais vous auriez bien voulu ?

Erza rougit. Elle se rappela la promesse que lui avait faite Jellal. Mais si elle en parlait à Mira, elle était sûre de ne pas avoir de repos avant un bon bout de temps…

- Je vois… acquiesça Mirajane en voyant le rouge sur les joues d'Erza. Tu me raconteras quand vous l'aurez fait, hein ?

- Mira ! s'offusqua Erza, de plus en plus rouge.

La barmaid s'éloigna en riant, laissant Erza complètement perdue.

La fête continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Peu à peu, les membres de la plus puissante guilde de Fiore rentrèrent chez eux. Meldy alla dormir chez Juvia, souhaitant une bonne nuit à Jellal avec un clin d'œil. Alors que presque tout le monde était partit, Erza se dirigea vers lui.

- On sort ? Proposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça. Ils se promenèrent dans les rues de Magnolia, simplement heureux d'être ensemble. Il n'y avait personne dehors, à une heure aussi tardive, Jellal pouvait donc se montrer sans craindre d'être vu. Erza joignit ses doigts aux siens et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu n'as pas peur que tes amis nous voient ? s'étonna Jellal.

- De toute façon, maintenant, tout le monde est au courant… soupira-t-elle. Quel imbécile, ce chat…

Jellal eut un petit rire.

- C'est pas drôle… bouda Erza.

- Bah, du moment que le Conseil n'est pas au courant… Parce que sinon, tu risquerais d'avoir des ennuis…

- Oh, ça, je m'en fous, dit Erza en haussant les épaules.

- Mais tu ne t'en fous pas que tous tes amis soient au courant ?

- C'est différent…

Il eut un autre petit rire. Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Erza entraina Jellal à l'écart de la ville.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est une surprise ! Ferme les yeux. Fais-moi confiance.

Il obéit. Il trébucha à plusieurs reprises, ce qui fit rire Erza. Il ne savait absolument pas où ils allaient. Autour d'eux, tout étaient silencieux, à part le chant des grillons.

- Allonge-toi, lui dit Erza. Ensuite, tu pourras ouvrir les yeux.

Il s'exécuta, et s'allongea dans une herbe douce, Erza à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Un magnifique ciel étoilé semblait comme suspendu au-dessus d'eux. Rien ne cachait les étoiles : ils étaient en haut d'une falaise, dans une plaine. La lune les éclairait tendrement. Jellal tourna son visage vers Erza.

- C'est sublime…

- N'est-ce pas ? sourit-elle. C'est le meilleur endroit pour regarder les étoiles, ici.

Ils observèrent le ciel quelques minutes, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Puis Erza approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Jellal.

- J'espère que ta promesse tient toujours… murmura-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bien sûr qu'elle tient toujours…

- Alors allons chez moi…

Ils se levèrent et prirent la direction du dortoir pour filles de Fairy Tail.

* * *

**En espérant que cette fic vous aie plu jusqu'au bout ! En tout, merci à ceux qui m'ont suivie, qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favori ou qui ont commenté !**

**Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, je me fais un petit coup de pub ! ^^ Si vous suivez Bleach, je suis actuellement en train de poster sur ce site un cross-over de Bleach et Fairy Tail, "J'ouvrirai tes yeux" ! Par contre, si vous ne connaissez pas Bleach, ce n'est même pas la peine d'aller voir, car cette fic ne contient presque rien de Fairy Tail...**

**Bref, désolée pour cette pub, et encore merci d'avoir lu ma fic jusqu'au bout !**


End file.
